Our Love Will Survive The Night
by Myra109
Summary: Sequel to Bonding Through Terror. Several years after the events of Bonding Through Terror, Andy and Jamie's children- twins, Tina and Timmy Barclay- find themselves in Haddonfield on Halloween after their school bus broke down during a school field trip. What horrors await them on Halloween in the town their parents met in? Will the twins survive the night? Twincest, AU
1. Haddonfield

_I am trying to avoid starting any in progress stories until I finish some of my other in progress stories, but this is one of the few exceptions I will be making because I promised a sequel to Bonding Through Terror a long time ago and finally decided to deliver._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I only own Tina and Timmy Barclay (Andy and Jamie's kids)._**

 ** _WARNINGS: TWINCEST (only some in this chapter)_**

* * *

"Bubble gum, bubble gum in a dish! How many pieces do you wish?" Tina Barclay chanted as she went back and forth from pointing to her fist to her brother's. It finally landed on her's. "I wish… fifteen."

Her brother nodded before beginning to count back and forth from one fist to the other until it finally landed on his.

"I win!" Tina cheered.

Tina and Timmy Barclay were the twin children of Andy and Jamie Barclay. Tina looked almost exactly like her mother, and that made Timmy a male version of Jamie Lloyd. They both had her wavy brown hair and her big, adorable brown eyes. They had a few scattered freckles and pale skin.

Thirteen year old Tina and Timmy were currently on an overnight field trip with their class. They were going to a week long program in Michigan, and it was a very long bus ride up there, so the twins had occupied themselves by playing simple games, like Bubblegum In A Dish, Concentration, Chop Sticks, and such. But it was quickly getting boring, and they weren't even in Michigan yet.

"You always win," Timmy complained. "I think you cheat."

"If I cheat at Bubblegum, you cheat at Concentration," Tina told him.

"How can you cheat at Concentration?"

"I don't know. I'm good at Bubblegum; you're good at Concentration. Let's leave it at that," she laughed. "Want to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Timmy sighed, bored out of his mind. "Sure," he agreed, deciding it was better than sitting there doing nothing.

"Rock, paper, scis-" Tina began, and she was abruptly cut off by a groan in the engine, and the bus came to an abrupt halt. Kids were thrown forward, barely catching themselves on the seats in front of them, and the engine rumbled and moaned as smoke began to creep around the door of the compartment that held the engine.

"Stay on the bus," one of the chaperones, Mr. Wiles, called as he and the bus driver and two other chaperone stepped off of the bus.

"You don't think we'll be stranded here, do you?" Timmy asked.

"No," Tina replied. "Besides, even if we are, they'll call our parents to come pick us up."

"I can't believe we have to go on a school field trip," Timmy complained. "On Halloween, too! Why couldn't we have gone on… St. Patrick's Day or Valentine's Day or something like that?"

"I like Valentine's Day," Tina commented with a joking smile.

"Yeah, because you actually get Valentines. Not all of us are one of the cutest girls in the forth grade!" Timmy exclaimed.

"So you think I'm cute?" Tina asked.

"No," Timmy said, his smile dropping. "Gross."

He didn't want her to know just how hot he thought his sister was. _Normal_ boys didn't have crushes on their twins (or their sisters, for that matter). _Normal_ kids didn't think of their sisters as hot or felt the urge to kiss them. That wasn't normal. And if Timmy wanted to be normal, he needed to fight the urge to kiss his sister and correct himself whenever he tried to think of his sister in a romantic way. That was wrong. He needed to be _normal_.

Tina looked away upon hearing her brother's response. She didn't want him to see the disappointment in her eyes; she didn't want him to know that she'd been hoping he would say yes. _Normal_ girls don't have crushes on their twin brothers. _Normal_ kids don't think their brothers are handsome or fantasize about marrying their brother. That wasn't _normal_. And if Tina wanted to be _normal_ , she couldn't give into the urge to press her lips against her brother's and to whisper _I love you_ to him in a way that was definitely more than a sibling kind of love. That was wrong. She needed to be _normal_.

But the more they thought about how wrong their feelings were, the more they wondered: If this is wrong, then why does it feel so right?

Mr. Wiles stepped back onto the bus.

"All right, everyone," he announced. "The bus is broken down. It will be taken to a repair shop, but since it is getting dark, we will need to stay here for the night. If the bus is not fixed by morning, we will call your parents to pick you up. We have bought you all bus tickets, and that bus will drop us off a block from a hotel. I want everyone to get in a single file line and get your tickets from Mrs. Maxine. Thank you."

"I knew we'd get stranded," Timmy, who tended to be the pessimistic one out of the twins, muttered as they joined their class in walking down the bus aisle.

"It won't be so bad," Tina, who tended to look on the bright side of things, told him as they accepted their bus tickets from Mrs. Maxine.

"Where are we, anyway?" Timmy asked as they got off of the bus and stood with their class in the grassy area with only a single building: a gas station. There was a sign labeled Bus Stop next to the gas station.

Tina glanced at the town listed on her bus ticket, and she smiled at her brother.

"We, dear brother," she said, "are in Haddonfield, Illinois!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. The Legend Of Michael Myers

_I know it's been too long, but the chapter is a little longer than the usual for this story (and Bonding Through Terror), so I hope you like it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. This chapter is kind of a recap of Bonding Through Terror (you'll see what I mean) and sets up for the rest of the story. Thank you, and please enjoy the chapter. Once again, sorry for the ridicously long wait. Seriously, I literally have no (good) excuse._

 ** _If a statement or a word has a number by it, it corresponds to a note in the authors note. Example: Word (0)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Andy Barclay or Jamie or Haddonfield or anything you recognize. I own nothing except for my OCs._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Legend Of Michael Myers**

* * *

"All right! Four to a room!" Mrs. Maxine called over the loud voices of the children as the many sounds echoed throughout the hotel lobby. She clapped her hands to get their attention.

Mr. Wiles flipped a sheet of paper on his clipboard and held it there as he read the second page- the room arrangements.

"Okay. Boys. In Room 2A, Johnny Buckingham, Oliver Keys, Ryan Soarace, Skylar Jackson. In Room 2B, William Uelles, Tristan Barron, Isaiah Thomas, Kyle Moss. In Room 2C, David Mckenzie, Fredrick Edwards, Mason Dean, Adam Levias. The ones I just called, come with me, and I will unlock your rooms," Mr. Wiles announced, leading the twelve boys down the hallway towards the rooms.

"As for the girls," Ms. Eliza- a plump woman with shirt red hair that came to her chin and wearing a button up beige shirt and kakhis- was the third and final chaperone, and she cleared her throat before reading the list, "In Room A2, Nicole Giles, Isabella Undertow, Tiana Young, Joy Morrise. In Room B2, Lillian Jacobson, Quinn Howards, Lila Howards, Lindsay Moore. In Room 2C, Elizabeth Banks and Sarah Montgomery, and… we have an extra boy and one space available, so Timmy, you will be rooming with your sister and Liza and Sarah. Girls and Timmy, please follow me." (Liza is pronounced like Lie-za in case anyone wasn't sure). (1)

The twelve kids obeyed, trailing after Ms. Eliza, chattering excitedly amongst themselves, and once they arrived in the hallway, Ms. Eliza pulled out four keys.

The hallway was set up with four doors on each wall. On the left, the doors were labeled 2A-2D while on the left, the walls were labeled A2-D2. It was a strange numbering system, but it was unique and easy to recognize all the same. The boys appeared to all be settled into their rooms, if the laughter and chatting that could be heard behind the doors was any indication. Timmy and Tina could only assume Mr. Wiles would be in 2D with Mrs. Eliza and Mrs. Maxine in room D2.

"All right," Ms. Eliza drew out the word in the way a teacher usually did when they wanted something to sound interesting. She handed Mrs. Maxine two keys, and as Mrs. Maxine unlocked the first two doors, Mrs. Eliza unlocked the third, leaving the key to D2 still in her hand for her and Mrs. Maxine. "Everyone, please get situated. If you must leave your rooms, be sure to tell me and Mrs. Maxine where you are going. Lights out at no later than ten o'clock."

The children filed into their assigned rooms, and for almost two hours, Timmy, Tina, Liza, and Sarah did absolutely _nothing_.

At exactly ten o'clock, Liza exclaimed, "All right, I need to do something!"

"But it's lights out," Tina countered, gesturing to the alarm clock where the glowing numbers were displayed, the numbers that read ten o'clock.

"That's why I'm saying it now," Liza laughed. "Time for scary stories."

"I'm in," Timmy commented.

"She's tired, and she's reckless. Don't give into her," Sarah called, not even opening her eyes as Liza stood up from the bed she shared with Sarah (with two beds to a room, Timmy and Tina decided to share, leaving Liza and Sarah to share the second one. They didn't object, so it was resolved with no arguments or complaints).

Timmy and Liza turned to Tina, allowing her to be the deciding vote.

Tina shrugged. "All right. Why not?"

Timmy and Liza cheered quietly, not wanting to alert the teachers of their rule breaking (which wasn't even _technically_ breaking a rule because the lights _were_ off).

Sarah sighed and opened her eyes. "All right. I'll never get to sleep with you three yapping anyway," she said in an exasperated voice, but they could tell she was actually happy to have something to do.

The four of them sat in a circle, and Liza took a pen out of her backpack. Clicking a button on the side of the pen, the side that was not used for writing lit up, and she shined it on her face as a makeshift flashlight.

"What are you doing?" Sarah questioned, amused.

"I'm setting the mood," Liza answered in a spooky tone. "Anyway, our story begins right here in Haddonfield. Long ago-"

"1989," Sarah interrupted.

"Two children found themselves in grave danger on Halloween night when their worst nightmares arrived to haunt them. These children, whose names are unknown but their story is told, were attending a Halloween party when suddenly… a girl went missing. According to the tales, this girl was a friend of one of the children, and obviously, the child went to look for her, followed by three other children. The other child that I mentioned and two others. Suzy and Bobby (2).

"The children went in search of the girl, and BAM!" Liza kept her voice quiet, but she punched the word enough to make the twins jump, but Sarah didn't even flinch. She just huffed a small laugh before continuing to listen. Sarah was never one to scare easily. "A car appeared out of no where and driving it… was Michael Myers."

"Who?" Tina questioned.

"Michael Myers, the Boogeyman of Haddonfield. He went after his own family, trying to wipe them off the face of the earth. First, it was his sister and years later, he came back for her child, one of the unknown children," Liza answered, still with the eerie tone in her voice.

"Myers chased them in the car, running over Bobby, and just as he caught up to them, the girl leaped in front of the children, taking the blow to save them. She died that night. Her name was Tina Williams."

Tina Barclay scoffed. "Are you just making that up to scare me?"

"Nope, she's telling the truth," Sarah replied. "Tina Williams, died Halloween, 1989 at the age of nineteen."

"How do you know that?" Timmy inquired.

Sarah shrugged. "Have you seen how many books I read?"

Timmy also shrugged. "Point taken."

"Anyway," Liza continued. "After Tina's tragic demise, the unknown children found Suzy and Bobby, and after they were taken to the hospital, the unknown children put together a plan with the police and Dr. Loomis, a man who had been after Myers since the beginning.

"But something went wrong. Myers killed the police officers, leaving the unknown children alone and defenseless. Or so Myers thought. For the children were crafted than he imagined.

"But at some point, they got separated, and Dr. Loomis used one of the children, the child of Myers's sister, as bait and trapped Myers.

"But the boy was dealing with problems of his own. There is no proof, but some say there was another monster loose that night, and it was after the second unknown child. Luckily, the ones that say this also say that the monster was defeated. _Both_ of the monsters were defeated, and the children were safe.

"Not many scary stories have a happy ending, but this one is an exception, for it ends with the first kiss between the unknown children, the children that fell in love after bonding through terror."

A moment of silence before Timmy spoke up:

"Does anyone know what kind of monster was after the other kid?"

Liza smiled. "Some say they only saw a shadow on a rooftop that night while others say they saw… a doll."

Another moment of silence, this one more disbelieving than the last.

"A doll?" Tina repeated.

"Yes, a killer doll," Liza clarified.

Another moment of quiet before all four of them (yes, including Liza) burst into hysterics that they tried to muffle behind hands and into each other's shoulders.

"Okay, now you're just making stuff up," Sarah chuckled.

Liza shrugged. "No, some people did say they saw a doll. If anyone's making it up, it's them, not me."

The children muffled another laugh at the preposterous story.

"Nice story, Liza," Sarah commented, "But we really do have to get to bed."

The four of them crawled into their respective beds and closed their eyes, easily drifting off to sleep.

None of them saw the face, covered by a sinister mask that only displayed empty, soulless eyes, peering through the window.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _1\. I hope at the age of ten, they don't have to worry about inappropriate shenanigans, so the teachers didn't really stress over girls rooming with boys._

 _2\. As is common with stories, details, including names, can be lost or confused over time. I didn't want Tina and Timmy to connect the story with their Mom and Dad and their aunt and uncle in all but blood, Sally and Billy. Sally and Billy's names were not hidden as well as Andy and Jamie's, which is why anything remotely close to their names made it into the legend while Jamie and Andy are considered the unknown children._

 _Thank you for reading! I'll try to be back soon with the next chapter. How'd you guys like my OCs Sarah and Liza?_

* * *

 **Character Profiles:**

 **Sarah and Liza will be main characters, so here are their OC profiles:**

 **Sarah: light brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. She is currently wearing gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt. She is played by a younger Mackenzie Foy, but Sarah's hair is a lighter shade of brown and comes just past her shoulders. She is smart and fierce, but also calm. Her personality is a mix of Herminione Granger from Harry Potter and MJ from Spiderman: Homecoming with a bit of her own flare. Full name: Sarah Amelia Montgomery**

 **Liza: blonde hair, gray eyes, proceline skin. She is currently wearing blue sleep pants with clouds on them (pattern looks like the sky) and a green T-shirt with gray lining on the hems. She is played by a younger Mia Rose Frampton. She is fierce and outgoing and sarcastic. Her personality is a mix of Leo Valdez from Percy Jackson (But with more of his sarcasm and less of his jokes if that makes sense) and Percy Jackson, also from Percy Jackson (with a lot of his sass). Full name: Elizabeth Raven Lexa Banks (yes, I gave her two middle names).**

 **Additional: Tina is wearing a blue shirt that says Breaking News: I Don't Care and red pajama pants. Timmy is wearing a gray shirt that says It's Monday, and I'm Already Ready For The Weekend in baby blue print and light pink pajama pants (because boys can wear pink, too. I once knew a boy who wore an article of pink clothing almost everyday of the school year).**

 **I know their outfits don't match, but unlike Jamie and Andy, who were at a party and wearing nice outfits/costumes, these kids are wearing their pajamas. Just because you're being chased by a killer doll and a mass murderer doesn't mean you can't be comfortable.**


	3. As The Clock Struck Midnight

_Hello, everyone. I am back with chapter 3. A longer chapter than usual, and it's probably the best one so far. Not a whole lot of dialogue, but a lot of description and more details than usual._

 _This is dedicated to Fannerd64, who is a big fan of this story and has PMed me to tell me so multiple times, so I wanted to give this person a shout out._

 _I hope readers, new ones and old ones, will enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review! I don't keep you any longer, so read on!_

 _WARNINGS: IMPLIED DEATH OF A BACKGROUND CHARACTER, MODERATE VIOLENCE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Child's Play or anything else that you recognize. I only own my OCs, including but not limited to: Elizabeth "Liza" Banks, Tina Barclay, Timmy Barclay, Sarah_ _Montgomery, and the teachers, Mr. Adam Wiles, Mrs. Abigail Maxine, and Ms. Catherine Eliza, who play minor roles in this chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: As The Clock Struck Midnight**

* * *

Tina was awakened by the feeling that something was truly, frighteningly _wrong._

Tina turned her head, glancing at the alarm clock, and she saw that the numbers now read 11:59 pm.

Tina glanced around the darkness of the room, taking in her surroundings, and she saw nothing out of the ordinary: Liza's head was hanging off the edge of the bed, mouth open in an almost comically loud snore. Sarah's breathing was heavy and loud, but not quite a snore, and Timmy was lying next to her, quiet as a mouse with little puffs of breath being the only sounds that escaped him.

The numbers on the clock struck 12:00 am.

Tina drew her eyes away from her friends and brother before she stood, preparing to head to the bathroom, when she felt something snatch her ankle the minute her foot touched the floor.

A scream rushed out of Tina's mouth as the intruder's impossibly strong grip yanked her to the floor. Her elbows banged harshly off the floor, surely bruising the delicate skin, and the rough carpet skinned her palms as she clawed at the floor, trying to escape the thing that was trying to pull her under the bed. She had a feeling if she was pulled under that bed, she would never come back out.

Tina's screaming rose and fell in volume with each jarring movement, and it didn't long for the sounds to wake her friends and brother.

Timmy was the first to wake, having always been so in tune with his twin sister. There is no proof of twin telepathy, but if it existed, the two of them had it. Timmy probably knew she was in danger, even before she started screaming.

Timmy sat bolt up right in the bed, eyes wide in horror, and he leaped off of the edge of the bed, making sure to clear the bottom of the bed to make sure that whatever was attacking his sister couldn't grab him, too.

Timmy landed just in time for Sarah and Liza to wake up. Sarah nearly fell off the bed in her haste, and she snatched up the nearest object as a make shift weapon: a lamp.

Meanwhile, Liza opened her eyes, and with her head still hanging off the bed, she was able to process the situation, and she rolled over, practically flipping off the edge of the bed to kneel in front of the (understandably) panicked Tina, and Liza grabbed Tina's hands. She turned Tina over so that her stomach was facing up with Liza's arms hooked under Tina's shoulders, and the creature under the bed had to twist its own arm to accommodate Tina's change in position. The shifting of the creature allowed a window of opportunity that Liza and Tina didn't dare waste.

Tina kicked out with both ankles, managing to break free of the creature, and she hurried to pull her knees close to her chest, out of reach of whatever that thing was. Liza and Tina fell backwards, lying awkwardly in the middle of the beds, not wanting to get too close to the underside of either bed in case another creature was hiding in the shadows beneath Sarah and Liza's bed.

A soft click sounded before the door flew open, and the three teachers froze in the doorway in confusion, taking in the scene before them.

Tina was sobbing hysterically, arms wrapped tightly around her knees, and there were deep scratches all over her shins from the creature's nails. Bruises lined her ankles from the thing's grip, and her elbows were slowly turning purple, hands raw and bleeding from clawing at the floor, clawing at a chance of escape.

Timmy had knelt beside his sister, arms wrapped around her and eyes cast wearily on the shadows beneath the bed. He leaned his head against his sister's as an almost intimate act of comfort.

Liza was lying off to the side of Timmy and Tina, leaning against the bed side table and hand grappling on the surface of the table in case she needed to grab an object to use it as a weapon.

Sarah was the only one standing, and she stood at the end of the line of kids, lamp held above her head as a weapon and eyes fierce, the eyes of a loyal warrior that would do anything to protect her friends.

"What happened in here?" Mr. Wiles demanded.

"Th-There was something under the bed," Liza replied, using the table to pull herself up and hand lingering on the alarm clock, probably in case she needed to clobber someone (or something) with it. Liza's voice was stronger than you'd expect, given the situation, with only a small stammer at the beginning of her sentence. "It tried to take Tina."

Ms. Eliza didn't hesitate. She helped Tina stand, and Timmy followed, holding onto his sister for dear life, refusing to let the still trembling girl go, even as Ms. Eliza ushered them out of the room, followed by Sarah, who wrapped an arm around the frightened (but trying to conceal it) Liza. Sarah could always tell when Liza was scared, just like Timmy could with Tina.

Mr. Wiles grabbed the lamp Sarah had placed on the table, choosing to use it as his own weapon if he needed one, and Mrs. Maxine carefully peaked under the bed to find… nothing.

"This had better not be a prank," Mr. Wiles grumbled as the two chaperones exited the room.

"Prank? You think this is a prank?!" Timmy Barclay, usually so soft spoken and patient, shouted, voice shaking with anger as he gestured to his sister's bleeding and scratched shins.

"Kids, Mr. Wiles didn't mean it like that," Mrs. Maxine said to calm the children, glareding at Mr. Wiles out of the corner of her eye for his insensitive words. "But there was nothing under the bed-"

"Maybe not now, but we know what we saw," Sarah interrupted, firmly, hands placed on her hips to let them know that she meant business. "We didn't all have some kind of mass hallucination. Those don't even exist. There was something under that bed, and whether you believe us or not, I don't feel safe here. Where's the nearest phone? I don't know about the twins and Liza, but I am calling my parents."

"Ditto," Liza agreed, arms wrapped around her body to contain her shivers.

"You think we're staying after that?" Timmy questioned in disbelief. "Heck to the no. Come on, Tina. I'll call Mom and Dad, and then, we'll get you bandaged up."

Timmy led the undoubtedly traumatized Tina away, and the four of them walked into the lobby and headed for the guy at the desk.

"Can we use your phone?" Sarah questioned.

The guy pushed the phone across the desk without even glancing up from his book ( _Carrie_ by Stephen King, it looked like), and Sarah grabbed it with a quick thank you, and the kids walked over to one of the couches, sitting scrunched together as Sarah dialed her mother's phone number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Mom," Sarah greeted before she suddenly winced. "Mom?" she repeated, pulling the phone away from her ear, and all the children could hear was a sharp crackling sound over the receiver. "Mom!"

The phone suddenly made a sharp pop, and Sarah yelped as it shocked her, and the phone clattered to the floor, just in time for the lights to shut off.

"What the-"

The security guard was cut off when he yelled before falling disturbingly silent.

"Uh, Mr. Desk Guy?" Liza called, nervously. "Are you o-"

Timmy's scream interrupted her as something wrapped around his neck, like a thin wire, and his screech became garbled as his air supply was cut off, and a cackle that chilled him to the bone rang in his ear as something small but strong clung to his shoulders, hanging on by the wire wrapped around Timmy's neck, strangling him.

Liza yelled in shock, and without thinking, her foot flew up, kicking the thing clear off of Timmy, and she heard a thump as it hit the wall and slid to the floor, the wire floating to the ground without the creature gripping it.

The four children didn't hesitate as they bolted out of the hotel doors, running no where in particular, only running _away._

After who knows how many minutes of running, they pulled to a stop, bent over as they clutched their heaving chests, breathing heavily from the run and from the panic.

"What. Was. That?" Sarah demanded.

Timmy answered, honestly. "I don't know," he gasped, rubbing his bruised and irritated throat. "How did you do that kick thing?" he added, turning to Liza.

Liza shrugged. "I didn't take five years of martial arts for nothing," she answered.

"Well, thanks," Timmy replied. "Tina, are you okay?"

Silence. Timmy turned to Tina, who only stood there, eyes glazed over and no sound escaping her lips.

"Tina," Timmy muttered, turning to place his hands on either side of his sister's face, lightly shaking her. "Tina, what's going on? Tina, talk to me."

When it made it clear that Tina wouldn't talk, Sarah spoke up:

"Timmy, what happened back there was terrifying. Don't rush her. In the mean time, we need to find a police station, a hospital, a phone, _something,"_ Sarah said, and the children unanimously agreed as they began walking, beginning the long walk to an unknown location in the middle of no where.

And during it all, Tina never said a word.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally think it was the best so far, and I didn't leave it on (much) of a cliff hanger this time._

 ** _Word Count:_** _2, 000 words (including author's notes). Around 1, 700 words without author's notes._

 ** _Theme Song For The Story: Thunder and Believer, both by Imagine Dragons (because let's be honest, Believer fits with 90% of my stories. It's my favorite song. I highly recommend it.)_**

 ** _Theme Song For The Chapter: Unsteady by X Ambassadors_**

 ** _Theme Song For Tina: Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star_**

 ** _Theme Song For Tommy: Let Her Go by Passenger_**

 ** _Theme Song For Liza: Just Like Fire by Pink!_**

 ** _Theme Song For Sarah: You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies_**

 ** _Theme Song For Timmy/Tina (Timmina?): Waiting For Superman_**

 _Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I know some of the theme songs don't make sense (kind of my use of foreshadowing), but they will by the time the story ends._

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and I will see you next time with chapter 4. Goodbye, everyone! Have a great day._


	4. Not My Sister

_Hello, everyone! I'm back with chapter . I know I slacked off yesterday. Sorry about that._

 _A shout out to Traitor Of All Traitors, who has not only reviewed all of the chapters (and all of those reviews were greatly appreciated), but also pointed out one of my mistakes last chapter. Midnight is 12 am, not 12 pm. Sorry for the mistake, and I have since gone back and fixed it. Thank you for correcting me on that!_

 _Thank you to SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos and Godzilla183 (this is also the person who gave me the prompt for Bonding Through Terror), who have also reviewed. Thank you!_

 _Also, Andy and Jamie will be appearing soon, for those of you who are eager to see them._

 _WARNINGS: MODERATE VIOLENCE, IMPLIED INCEST (F YOURE STILL READING THIS STORY, I ASSUME YOU DONT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE INCEST, SO...), A DROWNING SCENE (BUT EVERYONE SURVIVES, SO NO CHARACTER DEATHS... YET), ONE BAD WORD_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Child's Play or anything else that you recognize. I only own my OCs, including but not limited to: Elizabeth "Liza" Banks, Tina Barclay, Timmy Barclay, and Sarah_ _Montgomery._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Not My Sister**

* * *

"We have been walking for ages, and we haven't seen anyone!" Liza exclaimed. "I haven't even seen a phone! What kind of town has miles of empty space?"

"A town with a population of 200," Timmy muttered. "Anyway, let's rest for a second. Tina looks like she needs it-"

"As do you," Sarah added. "Let me look at your neck. Your voice is still a little raspy, and I want to make sure that… whatever that thing was didn't cause any permanent damage."

Timmy smiled as the four of them sat beside a relatively small lake, overlooking the dark blue waters from the wooden dock that served as their resting spot. "Okay, Dr. Sarah."

Sarah chuckled. "One of my mom's is a nurse. I've picked up a few things," she replied as she lightly pressed her fingers against Timmy's. Timmy winced as she applied pressure to the tender area, but Sarah didn't seem overly concerned as she moved her fingers over Timmy's windpipe.

"Well, I don't feel anything," Sarah informed him as she retracted her hands and placed them in her lap. "The bruises won't be going away anytime soon, but they only seem skin deep, which hopefully means no damage to the voice box or windpipe."

Liza blinked. "Maybe you should become a nurse if you can tell all of that just by touching his throat," she stated as she scooped up some water from the lake and sipped it. When she noticed them staring at her, she added, "What are you waiting for? We've been walking for almost an hour. You've gotta be thirsty."

Timmy and Sarah saw her point, so they cupped their hands and submerged them in the water, bringing them out filled with the refreshing liquid, which they didn't waste time in swallowing. They felt the relief immediately as the water cooled their throats and ebbed away some of the dizziness (they'd walked at least two miles in the past hour, and before that, they had been attacked by at least two murderous creatures. They hadn't had a drink since nine when Liza had gone to get them some drinks from the vending machine. Dehydration was bound to catch up to them eventually).

Timmy turned to Tina, who hadn't made any move to get a drink, and he scooped some more water into his hands, holding it up to her lips. She barely acknowledged him.

"Tina," Timmy whispered. "We don't know how long of a walk we have. You need to drink something. Please."

For the first time since Tina was attacked, some life trickled back into her eyes as she stared into Timmy's pleading orbs, and she hesitantly sipped the water he offered her, managing a very small smile that calmed her worried brother immensely. The grin was tiny but existing, and it was proof that beneath the traumatized, vulnerable shell, his sister was still in there.

After drinking all of the water in Timmy's hands, Tina reached her own into the water, but before she could bring the water to her mouth, something in the dark depths of the water grabbed her wrist. She immediately recognized it as the hand that dragged her under the bed back at the hotel. She didn't think she'd ever forget it.

Tina's scream was loud and piercing, and after almost an hour of no sound from the young girl, it startled her friends and brother, who whirled around just in time to see her yanked into the lake by a gloved hand that appeared out of the water.

The first thing Tina felt was the cold. In the late month of October (or was it November now, since it was after midnight?), the air was chilly and brisk against her skin. If she'd thought the air was cold so late at night in the autumn months, the water was downright freezing. It wrapped around her like a blanket made of ice, and for a terrifying moment, it numbed her limbs, and she couldn't move.

Thankfully, that wore off quickly, but the hand around her wrist did not disappear as it continued to yank her deeper into the lake. She kicked blindly, feeling her foot connect with the figure more than once, but it never weakened its grip long enough for her to escape.

Her lungs were starting to burn, and she was feeling light headed. She flung her foot out in a last desperate attempt to escape, and she could feel the figure's head snap to the side. She wasted no time in tugging her foot free and swimming for the surface.

Tina broke the surface of the water with a gasp, and she reached up, blinking the water from her eyes. She felt someone (Timmy? Liza? She couldn't tell) grab onto her forearm, and she wrapped her fingers around their wrist like a lifeline. They dragged her towards land, but they weren't fast enough. She felt the thing grab onto her leg, and her body snapped against the hard, wooden dock. She was sure she felt something crack as a burning sensation spread across her chest, stealing the air she desperately needed.

It was like a game of tug of war, she soon found, with one of her friends holding onto her wrist for dear life, refusing to allow Tina to fall prey to the monster or the creature or whatever was attacking her.

Another set of hands joined the first, yanking at her shirt, trying to pull her onto land, out of reach of the creature. She thought it might've been Sarah (she was pretty sure she heard the brunette calling her name, but blood was rushing in her ears and water was sloshing all around her, so it was hard to be sure), and Tina wrapped her arms around the two people (now known to be Liza and Sarah). Tina wondered where Timmy went, but she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Not my sister, you bastard!"

Yep, that was Timmy, but Tina had never heard him use that angry tone of voice or that type of language before.

She barely opened her eyes, almost scared of what she'd see, and she watched as her brother brought a rock crashing down on the creature behind her. The rock connected with a horrifying white mask, but she barely got a glimpse of her attacker because the rock broke clean through the mask, leaving a small hole to reveal tan skin that was now being colored by blood.

The blow wasn't enough to kill the creature or even knock it unconscious, but it was enough to throw the creature back as its hand dislodged from Tina's ankle. It collapsed into the water with a splash, and Liza and Sarah didn't wait to see if it would resurface as they heaved Tina onto shore, and the four children wasted no time in sprinting away.

They had no idea where they were going or how long they ran. All they knew was that they wanted to get as far away from that thing as possible.

The four of them didn't stop until they literally couldn't run any longer, and Liza fell to one knee, breathing heavily, soon followed by a gasping, ghostly white Sarah. Liza's hair was wet, especially at the ends; it had probably dipped into the water during the struggle, and it hung around her face, like stringy vines, the sunshine color darkened by the lake water. Her shirt was soaked, as was Sarah's, and Timmy was pale and nearly unresponsive, almost in a state of shock.

For several long moments, nobody dared to move or speak or do anything but breathe.

Tina glanced over at her brother, and she reached towards his hand, which was clenched around the bloody rock that he had been forced to use as a weapon. Tina slowly uncurled his fingers, which had been wrapped around the rock in a white knuckled grip. Timmy barely glanced up as she loosened his hold on the rock, and he allowed it to fall to the earth with a soft thump.

"You saved me," Tina whispered, and it was petrifying to speak, like something might be lurking in the shadows, just waiting to pounce, and if she spoke too loudly, it might hear her and find her, but this needed to be said. "That thing was the monster, not you."

Timmy glanced up, eyes no longer fixed on the blood staining the rock, and he leaned into her as they wrapped their arms around each other, taking comfort in listening to each other's heart beats.

After a while, Tina began shivering, drenched by the water that had almost become her grave, and she wrapped her arms around her form as she trembled from the cold that settled deep into her bones. Or maybe she was trembling from fear and shock or maybe a combination of all three.

Timmy sat up, breaking the embrace, and he took in his sister's saturated clothing; he didn't even hesitate as he stripped off his shirt and gestured for her to put it on.

Tina shook her head, but Timmy was already speaking.

"You need it more than me," Timmy told her, and Tina knew there was no changing Timmy's mind, so after he turned away (and Sarah and Liza did, too), she pulled off her freezing cold shirt and replaced it with Timmy's.

The shirt smelled like him, and it relaxed her.

Not wanting to have to continue running for their lives just yet, Tina laid against her brother, who engulfed her in an embrace, not wanting to let go of each other, afraid if they did, they might lose each other for good. They'd already had too many close calls that night.

Neither of the siblings noticed Sarah and Liza share knowing smiles behind their backs.

None of the children noticed not one, but two shadows, pass over the ground near them, nearly completely hidden by the darkness of the night.

The clock struck one.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it was rather good. Not much dialogue, but there was some romance, a lot of action. And Tina is speaking again! Albeit, it is only a few sentences, but she'll start speaking more as the story goes on._

 _Additional note: last chapter, I wrote that Waiting For Superman is Timmina's theme song. Waiting For Superman is a song by Daughtry (I forgot to include the artist)._

 _Thanks for reading this chapter, and please leave a review!_


	5. The Missing Girl

_WARNINGS: MODERATE VIOLENCE, **BRIEF** MENTION OF BLOOD AND INJIRY_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Missing Girl**

* * *

"Ugh, it is one in morning. Who calls at one in the morning?"

"Stop complaining and answer it, so we can back to sleep!" Jamie muttered into her pillow, ignoring the drool on the side of her face as she heard her husband roll over and grab the phone with more force than necessary.

Man, neither of them liked to be woken up. Probably why nobody ever used the words _morning person_ to describe either one of them.

"Hello?" Andy asked in a groggy voice, thick with fatigue.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Andrew Barclay?" a female voice asked, and the voice trembled slightly, sounding like a frightened person trying to remain calm in order to avoid freaking other people out.

Andy had plenty of experience using that voice.

"Speaking," Andy replied, a little uneasy but not truly nervous yet.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Maxine from Thorne Elementary School. I'm afraid… your children are missing."

For a moment, Andy didn't know how to respond. How do you respond to something like that?

Answer: freak out.

"Excuse me?!" Andy yelled, flicking on the lamp on the bedside table and sitting up, hearing Jamie shift behind him, indicating she had rolled over to pay more attention to the conversation. "What do you mean they're missing? Like they snuck our of their hotel room or _missing_ missing?"

Mrs. Maxine dropped the calm tone she was using to cover her terror as some fear crept into her voice. "Um, the children… the children were attacked in their hotel room. When they went to the lobby to call you to come pick them up… they went missing."

Andy had the distinct feeling that she was not telling him something, but he decided there were more important matters as he yanked open the drawer in his nightstand, nearly pulling it out of the table all together, and fished a pen and paper out from the cluttered mess, slamming it closed once more after retrieving the objects he sought.

"All right, what hotel are you staying at?" Andy demanded in an all business tone of voice.

"Uh, the Lakeside Hotel. Haddonfield, Illinois," the teacher answered.

"Okay, Lakeside Hot… wait," Andy froze, pen shilling half way through the second word, the writing utensil remaining suspended in his hand. "Did you say Haddonfield?"

He didn't have to turn around to know Jamie had gone rigid at the mere mention of the cursed town that had haunted their dreams for too many years to count. And now, it looked like it might haunt their children, too.

"Yes… why?" Mrs. Maxine inquired, catching the terrified tone in the man's voice.

"We can be there in an hour," Andy stated.

"But the drive is at least three," Mrs. Maxine pointed out.

"My children are missing. You think I care about speed limits?" Andy snarled, and Jamie stiffened at the almost feral look in her husband's eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what could cause her loving, easy going husband to look so… animalistic.

Andy slammed the phone down and grabbed his sneakers and jacket, not bothering to change out of his pajamas as he shrugged on his jacket and sat down in a chair to tug on his shoes.

"Andy, what's going on?" Jamie demanded. She didn't wait for an answer as she began pulling on a pair of jeans (the mention of Haddonfield frightened her. If they were going there on Halloween, she wouldn't be trying to run for her life in a nightgown).

"Remember that email we got from the school, how the bus broke down and they were staying at a hotel for the night?" Andy asked, tying his shoes while Jamie buttoned her jeans and practically tore off her nightgown as she grabbed the first shirt she saw in the closet- a simple magenta colored short sleeve shirt.

Jamie nodded. "What about it?"

"The email _conveniently_ forgot to mention the hotel was in Haddonfield," Andy spat, standing while Jamie knelt down to tie her own shoes. "The teacher says Timmy and Tina were attacked in their hotel room, and when they went downstairs to call us, something happened, and now, our kids are missing."

Jamie stood, shrugging on her jacket. Andy could see the quiver in her hands, but her face remained stoic and strong, like that of a warrior. Or a mother willing to visit the place of her nightmares and take on an actual monster to protect her kids.

"All right," she stated as the married couple walked out of their room and down the hallway. "We can take Ryan and Emma to Mom's and then… we're going back to Haddonfield."

* * *

They laid there for a long time before Sarah finally stood.

"We should get moving," she suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel safe staying in one place with those maniacs still out there."

"Agreed," Liza replied, standing and stretching, preparing for another long walk. "How many miles do you think it'll be before we at least find a phone?"

Timmy and Tina reluctantly untangled their limbs; they didn't want to lose the comfort they craved and found in each other, but they saw Sarah's point. Comfort would do them no good if they allowed the bad guys to catch up with them.

Little did they know, the bad guys already had.

The four of them started walking, only now taking in their surroundings, which they discovered to be a forest. It wasn't a horribly dense forest, but there were still enough trees to hinder their vision, so they couldn't see more than five feet without a tree in the way. It was a bit of an annoyance, but the trees also provided cover for them.

(However, the trees could also provide cover for their enemies, but nobody dared to say that out loud.)

"We should find someone soon," Sarah said as optimistically as she could manage, given the situation. "Not even the smallest towns have more than a few miles without a single person."

"Your optimism is both disgusting and refreshing," Liza deadpanned.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I can never tell if you are joking."

Liza chuckled. "And you love that about me."

"Sometimes I wonder why I love anything about you," Sarah said, amused.

"On the other hand, _I_ can always tell when _you're_ joking," Liza smirked, making the twins laugh.

The atmosphere lightened, if only for a moment, but that moment came and went, and it only took a second for the situation to come crashing over them once again.

Literally crashing.

An evil cackle that caused a shiver to run up Timmy's spine echoed in the silent air, and the four of them spun around, standing back to back to see in every direction.

It helped, but it didn't save them when… _something_ came flying through the air towards Timmy, small hands (smooth, stiff… plastic?) raking at his face. Timmy screamed, wrestling with the thing attacking him, and Liza yelped, ramming a fist into the thing's back. Luckily, the thing took the brunt of the impact, and Timmy only felt a twinge of the force, but unfortunately, it didn't seem to affect the thing much.

Sarah grabbed the thing's legs while Liza reached to grab onto the thing's torso.

"Hey!" It yelled, voice deep and sinister. "Let go of me!" It commanded, whirling around and slicing a knife across Liza's cheek. Liza spun around from the impact, hitting the dirt face down, and she didn't get back up.

"Liza!" Sarah yelled before slowly turning to face the thing, teeth bared and eyes fiery with rage. "You just made a _big_ mistake."

Sarah was never a fighter, but in that moment, that's the only word that described her as she wrenched the thing clean off of Timmy's face and tossed it to the ground, pounding it. In any other situation, it would've been comical, watching a ten year old girl pound a tiny, two foot tall bundle of red, blue, and yellow into the dirt. The fact that the thing was waving a chef's knife around kind of ruined the comical effect, though.

"Timmy!"

The scream made Timmy whip around to face his sister. He'd been so busy getting attacked by that thing that he hadn't even noticed his sister's absence during the fight.

Now, he knew why she was unable to join the battle against the creature. She was being attacked by a creature of her own.

The man in the mask had a hold on his sister, lifting her clean off the ground as she screeched and tore at his face and hands, which were protected by a mask and gloves respectively.

"Tina!" Timmy yelled, and the man… the monster snapped its head up, and upon noticing Timmy's alertness to the situation, picked Tina up as though she weighed no more than a bag of flour.

Then, he raced into the trees and was gone.

"Tina!" Timmy shouted, running after the man, but the trees provided perfect cover for the man in the mask, and Timmy had barely gotten ten feet before he lost him. Tina had grown frighteningly silent, and Timmy could only hope it was because the monster had covered her mouth and not because she was…

Timmy couldn't even think it.

Timmy heard a cry of pain from behind him, and he whirled around, barely spotting the form of Sarah through the trees, and he dashed back in their direction, arriving just in time to see the cackling creature race off, but this time, he got a good look at it.

"Was that a _doll?"_ Timmy questioned, but only pained gasps answered him, and he turned to see Sarah leaning against a tree, clutching her bleeding arm.

"Sarah!" Timmy exclaimed, and he knelt beside her, gently prying her fingers away from the wound to get a better look at it.

A stab wound.

Sarah forced herself to look at the wound, wincing at the sight of her own blood, and she gasped out through gritted teeth:

"It didn't hit any arteries. There'd be a lot more blood if it did. Hand me Tina's shirt. I'll use it as a bandage."

Timmy rushed to obey, grabbing Tina's shirt _(Oh, Tina)_ and ripping it into strips, wrapping it tightly around Sarah's arm. Sarah inhaled, deeply, after Timmy finished before getting to her feet and approaching Liza. Fear replaced the pain in her eyes.

Sarah rolled Liza over, and she sighed in relief.

"She should be fine," Sarah stated. "The cut will leave a scar and probably needs stitches, but she'll live."

"Why is she unconscious?" Timmy wondered.

"I think she hit her head on a rock," Sarah answered, and Timmy flinched at the reminder of his violent act earlier that evening. The man in the mask had been attacking his sister, yes, but Timmy had still slammed a rock into a person's head. If the man had been knocked unconscious, he would've drowned.

Timmy wasn't even sure how he felt about that, and it scared him.

"Minor concussion," Sarah added. "She should wake up any minute."

Timmy could hear the clear relief in her voice.

Sarah suddenly glanced up and frowned as she looked around.

"Where's Tina?" Sarah inquired.

Timmy turned, staring into the trees, and in one last desperate cry for his sister and the love of his life (yes, he could finally admit it… now that Tina was gone, maybe for good), he wailed:

"TINA!"

With Timmy's agonized howl, the clock struck two.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! See you soon with chapter 6. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Protective Parents

_Hello!_

 _WARNINGS: ONE BAD WORD, MENTIONS OF A GUN_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Protective Parents**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we can't be sure until we get there, but who else could it be?" Jamie whispered to avoid Ryan, who was in the next room, overhearing. "I mean, it's Haddonfield on Halloween, and our children disappear the same night. That can't be a coincidence. It's Michael."

Karen sighed, rubbing her fingers over her forehead, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _"my poor grandbabies"_ under breath. "We should go with you."

"No," Andy disagreed. "We need you to take care of Emma, and we can't risk taking Ryan. If Michael is after Tina and Timmy because they're our kids, he'll come after Ryan, too, if we take him with us."

Karen nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "All right. Just please be careful."

"We will," Andy replied. "At least we don't have to worry about Chucky this time. Michael will be difficult to deal with, but at least he's only one enemy."

Karen froze, her fingers stilling, tangled in her dark blonde locks.

Of course, Andy noticed.

"Mom… we _don't_ have to worry about Chucky, right?" Andy demanded. When his mom didn't answer, he repeated, "Right?"

Karen sighed and gestured to the sofa. "Sit. There's something I need to tell you."

Andy and Jamie took a seat on one of the sofas, side by side, and Karen sat on the sofa across from them with the coffee table separating them, like the lie dividing them, the lie that was about to be revealed, replaced by the cold, hard truth.

"It happened Halloween, 1989. Your dad and I were going to destroy Chucky…"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _October 31st, 1989_

 _11:55 am_

 _The Roof of the Myers House_

Karen held a box of matches in a death grip as her and Mike climbed the steps to the roof. Mike held the handle of a red container of gasoline, and Karen, clutching her gun in one hand (just in case), opened the door, which creaked ominously.

A surprise greeted them.

"He's gone," Mike realized, horror mounting in his eyes, and terror squeezed Karen's chest, making it hard to breathe as she stared at the puddle of blood where Chucky had once laid.

"I must've missed his heart," Karen whispered, voice raspy with guilt and fear. "He got up and walked away."

"But why not attack Andy?" Mike asked.

"He must've been too injured," Karen muttered, sitting down heavily on the edge of the roof, her knuckles going white around the box of matches. "He could've walked right past us, and we didn't even know it."

"Karen, we need to tell Andy," Mike stated.

"No," Karen snapped, harshly. "We don't tell Andy, and we don't tell Jamie. They're just kids, Mike," she whimpered, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "They deserve peace of mind, and they're not going to get it knowing that Chucky is still out there."

"So what do we do? Lie to them?" Mike demanded.

Karen licked her teeth before switching to biting her lip. "Yes. I don't like it anymore than you do, Mike, but Andy and Jamie, especially Andy, will never move on if they know that Chucky is still out there. In the meantime, we move away, get Andy and Jamie away from here, go to a place where Chucky will never think to look. We search for Chucky on our own, and when we find, we destroy him."

Mike sat down beside her and grasped her hand. "I'm with you all the way," he promised her, delicately pressing his lips to hers.

The watch on Karen's wrist struck midnight.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"So you lied to us?" Andy murmured, betrayal painting his voice, and it was more painful for Karen than a knife to the heart.

"I'm not proud of it, Andy-"

"You shouldn't be," Andy hissed, and Jamie grabbed his hand, her touch instantly calming him.

"Andy… is what Mom did any different than us keeping the whole situation with Michael a secret from our own children?" Jamie asked, and Andy paused.

He swallowed. "I guess not, but look where lying to Tina and Timmy got us. They walked right into Haddonfield, not knowing the dangers."

Jamie nodded. "And we're going to fix it. They are going to come out of Haddonfield tonight. They will not be like Sam or Tina the First. They will survive. Just like Billy and Sally did. Just like _we_ did."

Andy nodded, and he stood, followed by Jamie.

"Wait," Karen said, and she crossed the room, pulling a key out from under her shirt, allowing it to dangle on a string around her neck. She unlocked a drawer and pulled out a gun, returning to Andy and Jamie and pressing it into her son's hand.

"Aim for the heart," she stated, "And then burn that son of a bitch."

Andy nodded before both Jamie and Andy left the house while Karen walked into one of her guest rooms to tend to one year old Emma, who had suddenly begun to cry, as though sensing the danger her parents were walking into, the danger her brother and sister were facing right now.

Nobody noticed seventeen year old Ryan Johnathon Barclay standing in the hallway, hidden by the shadows as his mind worked to process what he had just heard.

He didn't understand all of that, but he did understand one thing:

His brother and sister were in trouble, and his parents were following them into it.

The clock struck three.

* * *

 _I have altered the time line and their ages slightly. The year is 2018, and their ages are listed below:_

 _Andy and Jamie: 39/40 years old range_

 _Ryan: 17_

 _Tina, Timmy, Sarah, and Liza: 13_

 _Emma: 1_


	7. i'll Walk Through Hell With You

_A shout out to droth22, who reviewed chapter 4!_

 _WARNINGS: MODERATE VIOLENCE, BACKGROUND CHARACTER DEATHS (THEY AREN'T TERRIBLY GRAPHIC BECAUSE I'M SQUEAMISH), LANGUAGE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Child's Play or the characters. I only own my OCs, including but not limited to: Elizabeth "Liza" Banks, Ryan Barclay, Tina Barclay, Timmy Barclay, Josh Hallows, and Sarah_ _Montgomery._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I'll Walk Through Hell With You**

* * *

"So let me get this straight: your parents somehow angered two serial killers, one named Michael and one named Chucky, and after almost thirty years, they want to get revenge by killing your brother and sister, who are apparently in the town your parents were attacked in when they were kids?"

"That's the gist of it," Ryan responded, twisting the steering wheel as he turned a corner.

"Okay, I can work with that," his best friend, Josh, stated, sounding a little weirded out (understandably. It was a pretty wild story). "But how do you know all of this?"

"Well, I overheard my parents, and then, on the way to pick you up, I did some research-"

"You were on your phone while you were driving?" Josh demanded.

Ryan stared at him out of the corner of his eye, knitting his eyebrows. "Is that really important right now?"

"Yes, never look at your phone while you're driving. You can't help your siblings and parents if you get in a car accident," Josh pointed out (seriously, don't look at your phone and drive, people).

Ryan rolled his eyes. "All right, you have a point, but back to the subject at hand. Haddonfield, Illinois. Apparently, this serial killer named Michael Myers has been tormenting the town for decades. He killed his family, leaving only his baby sister alive, and that wasn't intentional. He was taken to a mental hospital, and he broke out years later to go after his sister. His sister escaped him, but she later died in a car accident, leaving behind a daughter. My mom. Michael was in a coma for years before he woke up and went after my mom. Twice. The first time, she escaped, and Michael was believed to have been killed, but a year later, he was back and came after her again. From the time line and the conversation I overheard-"

"Eavesdropping."

"Tomato, tomato," Ryan replied, dismissively. "I think she met my dad around the same time, and Michael went after both of them. Michael escaped prison, and my parents left Haddonfield. Now, my siblings were on a school trip, and their bus broke down in Haddonfield. Michael is after them as some kind of revenge."

"So he disappears for thirty years and finally decides to come out of hibernation to go after two thirteen year olds?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Ryan responded. "From what I've heard, this guy has a frightening body count. He's bat-"

"Language," Josh interrupted.

"He's bat shitake mushrooms crazy," Ryan amended. "Better?"

"Much," Josh stated. "Anyway, who is Chucky and how does he fit into this?"

"That's the thing," Ryan said. "I can't find anything on a Chucky. I searched Chucky, Chuck, Charles, Charlie, skimmed every article. Nothing. But from what my dad said, Chucky is just as dangerous, if not more dangerous than Michael. My grandma told my parents to shoot him in the heart and then, and I quote, 'burn that son of a bitch.' Does that sound like something you'd do to a school bully who stole your lunch money?"

Josh shrugged. "Point taken. So remind me why we're driving into Haddonfield without any back up or weapons or any kind of defense?"

"I thought of that," Ryan responded as he reached into the back seat and retrieved an object, which he handed to his best friend.

Josh squinted in confusion. "A baseball bat? Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, it wasn't like I woke up planning to go after a serial killer and a dangerous mystery guy named Chucky to save my brother, sister, and parents," Ryan defended himself.

Josh blinked. "Okay, I see your argument, but do you have any sort of plan?"

"Yes. Go into Haddonfield, find my parents and siblings, and beat the guys who are after them so that they know never to mess with my family," Ryan said, flatly, eyes fixed on the road.

"So we're winging it," Josh summed up. "Okay, that's what I do best. Let's do this, Ry," Josh stated, wielding the baseball bat, like he was expecting Michael and Chucky to leap out of the back seat, which is a very Michael and Chucky like thing to do.

However, that did not happen.

Instead, Ryan drove past the sign that read _Welcome To Haddonfield._

No turning back.

* * *

"Timmy, I know you're worried about Tina, but pacing like a caged animal will not help," Sarah stated, helping Liza stand, and the blonde leaned heavily against her, blinking away the last of her disorientation.

Timmy sighed and forced himself to stop wearing a track in the forest floor as he turned to face them.

"What are we going to do? We have no idea where we are, where to get help, where that thing took Tina, or even who or what those things were!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I might have an idea," Liza said, tentatively, "But it's going to sound crazy."

"Crazier than everything else that's happened tonight?" Sarah pointed out.

Liza shrugged. "Possibly. Michael Myers."

Sarah and Timmy stared at her.

"Liza, did you hit your head harder than we thought? That's just a legend," Timmy told her.

Liza tilted her head. "I told you it was going to sound crazy, but it's so crazy, it just might make sense. Think about it: Michael Myers wore a white mask and is said to have empty, soulless eyes. Can you describe the man in the mask better than that? And what about the doll? The legend says a doll was hunting the unknown children. It sounds crazy, but so is an actual killer doll attacking us."

Timmy pursed his lips. "You might be right, so maybe we know who and what they are, but how does that help us find Tina?"

"The Myers house," Sarah answered. "According to a book I read, Myers likes to eliminate his targets in that particular house."

Timmy whined at the choice of words, and in that moment, he wasn't even ashamed.

"Timmy, I'm not saying he's killed her," Sarah added. "But I won't lie. I think he's going to. We need to find her before he does."

Timmy nodded. "Well, then… what are we waiting for? Did the book say where the Myers house is?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's right here in these woods. I think it's less than a mile away."

* * *

Meanwhile, only ten minutes before Ryan and Josh drove into Haddonfield, Andy and Jamie were the ones passing the welcome sign and entering the town of their nightmares for the first time in almost thirty years.

The hotel came into view, and Andy and Jamie wasted no time in pulling up in front of the building and climbing out of their car, passing several police cruisers and ignoring the officer's curious gazes (most of them probably recognized the couple as Jamie Lloyd and Andy Barclay, the children from Halloween of 1989. Some of them had probably been there on that day… if they had survived the police station massacre).

Inside the hotel, it was utterly silent. Young teenagers- only thirteen, some of them were even twelve- sat grouped together in the lobby, clutching each other like life lines as they waited for their parents to come pick them up. The male teacher- Mr. Wiles, they recalled- stood beside the children, counting them every fifteen seconds to make sure they were all accounted for.

Well… not all of them.

Mrs. Maxine was speaking with a police officer, and Andy and Jamie made a beeline for her. The minute she noticed them, she turned to face them, her eyes filled with guilt and sorrow and sympathy.

 _Maybe you should actually be doing something to find our kids instead of feeling sorry for us_ , Jamie couldn't help but think, bitterly, but she chased the thought away. Her kids were missing. Anger at the school and the chaperones could wait until later.

"What happened?" Andy demanded the minute they reached her.

Mrs. Maxine swallowed, clearly not wanting to be the one to deliver the news but being stuck with the job anyway.

"Tina and Timmy were rooming with two other girls, Elizabeth Banks and Sarah Montgomery, who were both there when they were attacked. From what they told us, Tina was the one who was attacked, and the others came to her defense," Mrs. Maxine informed them. "All of the kids were, understandably, quite frightened, so they came down to the lobby to call their parents. The power went out, and by the time it came back on, Tina, Timmy, Sarah, and Elizabeth were gone, and… well… we believe they were attacked again and that they did the logical thing and ran. We believe they escaped… the man at the desk wasn't so lucky."

She gestured to a body covered by a blue sheet, and coroners were preparing to lift the body into a black bag.

Jamie nodded, solemnly. Another name to put on Michael's body count.

"What is being done to find our children?" Andy inquired.

"There are search parties covering every area within five miles of this hotel," Mrs. Maxine answered, "And one of the teachers, Ms. Eliza, has gone out to search for them herself."

Andy nodded, but before he could respond, the lights flickered and then went out.

A moment of absolute silence passed before chaos erupted. The kids began screaming, and Jamie could almost sense them hanging onto each other for dear life. Mr. Wiles was frantically trying to calm all of them down, but he was fighting a losing battle as the children only become more panicked by the second.

"Everybody, stop panicking!" Mr. Wiles ordered before he suddenly let loose a pained gasp, and two children- a girl and a boy, it sounded like- screeched before they, too, fell utterly silent.

The lights flickered on to reveal Mr. Wiles, Tristan Barron, and Lila Howards lying dead on the floor. Jamie expected the children to begin screaming louder, but they suddenly fell quiet, and she quickly saw why.

The empty, soulless eyes of Michael Myers stared at her through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea, almost in a trance.

And the real life Boogeyman was holding her daughter.

Tina was alive, thankfully, and she was writhing, a gag in her mouth, only whimpers and mumbles escaping as she struggled against Michael, reaching for her parents.

"Michael," Jamie whispered, walking forward slowly. "She has nothing to do this. Put her down."

Michael didn't budge, only held the knife, wet with the blood of a teacher and two students, closer to her daughter.

Before Jamie could even begin to formulate a plan, a cruel cackle sounded, one Andy remembered all too well.

Chucky appeared on the sill of an open window, obviously how Michael had gotten in without being noticed after the lights went out.

"If you ever want to see your daughter again, come get her," Chucky sneered. "You know where, Mrs. _Barclay_ ," he spat her last name in a mocking tone before he disappeared through the window, and the lights shut off with a pop once again. When they turned back on, Michael Myers and Tina Barclay were gone.

For an entire minute, nobody even dared to move, but then, Quinn Howards, the twin sister of one of the victims, let loose a heart wrenching scream as she fell at her sister's side, getting her clothes soaked with the blood of her twin, but she didn't seem to notice as she clung to her sister in agony, and Ryan Soarace knelt by his friend's body in a state of shock, not moving, not speaking, not crying… barely breathing as he simply stared into his friend's empty, unseeing eyes.

"It's even worse this time," Andy murmured as he stared at the open window where their enemies had disappeared out of.

"How so?" Jamie wondered. "Because it's our kids?"

"No," Andy replied, "Because this time… Michael and Chucky have teamed up."

* * *

The Myers House was beyond creepy, but that was to be expected.

Timmy, Sarah, and Liza approached the house, shivering as they stared at the windows, which glared down at them like eyes. The house groaned, almost like it was breathing, whenever a harsh wind blew through the air. The inside of the house was dark, just like the eyes of the man in the mask, and Timmy could see the resemblance between the house and the person it spat out.

"Let's do this," Liza muttered, and she rubbed her arms, trying to make the goosebumps that had appeared on her skin disappear, as though that would help to dispel the fear that had caused them as well.

Sarah turned Liza to face her, and she wiped away some of the remaining blood on her cheek.

"It's okay, Liza," she murmured. "I'll be there with you every step of the way. Whatever we're walking into, we walk into it together," Sarah whispered before pressing a light kiss to Liza's lips.

Timmy couldn't say he was entirely surprised. Sarah and Liza had always appeared to be closer than friends, and Tina and Timmy actually had a bet going on if they were dating or not _(Tina. Oh, Tina)._

Timmy managed a feeble smile. "How long have you two been together?"

"How long have you known that you loved Tina?" Sarah questioned with a small smirk.

Timmy sputtered. "How- How did you-"

"It's kind of obvious," Sarah replied with a soft smile. "At least after tonight. Don't worry, Timmy. It doesn't change the fact that we're friends. If you're happy, we're happy."

"And I actually think they're kind of cute together," Liza added, laughing slightly.

Timmy grinned, glad that his two best friends wouldn't judge him. Maybe knowing that he had two people in his corner could help him find the courage to tell his sister how he felt.

Of course… they had to rescue her first.

The three friends looked up at the building towering over them, and Timmy inhaled, deeply, getting his wits together.

"Let's go rescue Tina," he said, his voice oddly loud in the silence of the night.

Those four words held a lot of things that went unsaid but could still be heard in every syllable:

 _Let's go rescue my sister, my best friend… the love of my life._

With that, the three of them walked into the house and resisted the urge to look back.

The clock struck four.

* * *

 _I know I forgot the theme songs the last few chapters, so here they are:_

 _Jamie Lloyd Barclay: Alive by Sia_

 _Andy Barclay: It's Not Over By Chris Daughtry_

 _Ryan Barclay: Can You Feel My Heart? By Bring Me The Horizon_

 _Josh Hallows: Somebody To Die For by Hurts_

 _Sarah/Liza (Sarliza?): Warrior by Beth Crowley_

 _Andy/Jamie (Jandy? Andamie?): A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

 _Josh/Ryan (Jyan? Can be read as either a romance or friendship): Hold On by Chord Overstreet_

 _Theme Song For Chapter 4: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

 _Theme Song For Chapter 5: Just A Dream by Sam Tsui, featuring Christina Grimmie_

 _Theme Song For Chapter 6: Lovely by Billie Eilish (I definitely reccomd this song. It represents Jamie and Andy's story arc in this story so well)_

 _Theme Song For Chapter 7: Stand By You by Rachel Platten_

 _-Some of these may not make sense right now, but they will start to make sense over the next few chapters... except Jamie's. Her's is obvious and represents her so well in this story._


	8. The Long Awaited Kiss

_This is a shorter chapter._

 _Time Line For The Story To Avoid Confusion:_

 _12:00 am: Michael Myers attacks for the first time_

 _Between 12:10 and 12:20 am: Chucky attacks for the first time_

 _12:20 to 12:45 am: Sarah, Liza, Timmy, and Tina look for help, but wind up just walking for over half an hour_

 _12:45 am: they stop for a break_

 _12:50 am: Michael Myers attacks for the second time_

 _1:00 am: they find themselves in the the woods and rest_

 _1:35 am: Chucky attacks for the second time_

 _1:45 am: Tina is taken by Michael Myers_

 _2:00 am: Timmy yells for Tina_

 _-Andy and Jamie receive the phone call from Mrs. Maxine at 2:00 am_

 _2:30 am: Andy and Jamie arrive at Karen's to drop Ryan and Emma off_

 _3:00 am: end of chapter six (so after Karen's explanation)_

 _3:30 am: Andy and Jamie arrive in Haddonfield_

 _-Yes, I know it is not possible to get from Ohio to Illinois in 30 minutes, but if that is what you're wondering about in a story where there is a killer doll and a serial killer who just can't die, you need to get your priorities straight._

 _3:48 am: Michael and Chucky attack the hotel_

 _3:50 am: Michael and Chucky arrive at the Myers House_

 _-Once again, I know they can't get there that quickly, but Michael has been in this town for decades. He's probably figured out some short cuts by now in order to not be seen._

 _4:00 am: Timmy, Sarah, and Liza enter the Myers House_

 _The beginning of this chapter takes place around 2:55 am, but will meet up with the time line around the middle of the chapter (you'll understand what I mean after you read it)_

 _I know that was a long authors note, so I won't stall your reading any longer._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Long Awaited Kiss**

* * *

Tina was not used to waking up tied to a chair.

Then again, she was not used to being kidnapped by serial killers either.

When Tina woke up, she found herself staring directly into the eyes of a doll.

Tina jerked her head back, and she would've screamed if there wasn't a dirty, disgusting gag in her mouth (and she didn't even want to know what it was. Knowing her luck tonight, it might've been one of their socks, and thinking like that… let's just say she would rather not throw up with a gag in her mouth)

The doll chuckled, obnoxiously, and pulled away, hopping off of where it was balanced on her knees and onto the floor with the clunky grace of a sumo wrestler. The man in the mask stood off to the side, eerily silent, as he stared out the window.

He suddenly gestured for the doll to approach him, and the creature climbed onto the window sill, cursing his tiny, doll body under his breath. The doll stared out of a crack in the boarded up windows, and he snarled.

"Two people," the doll muttered, and Tina inwardly cheered. Her friends had come for her… but why were there only two of them? "Why don't you go take care of them, Mr. Boogeyman?"

The man in the mask (Mr. Boogeyman, as the doll called him, but it seemed more like a mocking jeer than an actual title) shook his head and pointed at Tina before jabbing his finger into his own chest.

The doll rolled his eyes, which was disturbing, seeing as he was a doll. "I know, she's yours. Fine, I'll take care of them. Just don't kill her until they get here," he stated before disappearing through the door.

Tina felt an icy feeling settle in her chest at the words (the far too casual words), and she forced herself to ignore the 'kill her' part and focus on the other parts of the sentence.

They. Who were they? Could they be talking about her friends? The doll did seem determined to get its hands on her brother, but why? What did they want with her and Timmy? And why did the masked man want _her_ specifically? Adding onto that question, why did the doll want Timmy? What was it about the twins that appealed (she felt sickened just thinking that word) to these two monsters?

She wasn't going to stick around for any of those questions to be answered.

Tina was not a girl scout for five years for nothing.

Tina pounded her chair against the floor, whimpering and making as much noise as possible, until the masked man finally gave up ignoring her and approached her.

The masked man reluctantly (at least she believed it be reluctantly. It was hard to tell with those empty voids he called eyes) pulled off her gag.

"Please, sir, I'm just a kid. I'm only thirteen. Please don't hurt me," Tina cried, but her terrified voice turned into a satisfied smirk as she slammed the leg of her chair on the masked man's foot, pulling her hands free from her bonds (she earned that badge in knot tying for a reason. She could tie or unite any knot, which came in handy for survival skills, she'll admit. She just never thought she would have to use her survival skills, especially for something like this.) at the same time.

Before the man could recover, Tina was on her feet and out the door.

* * *

Tina turned down so many hallways, she quickly lost track. All of the windows were boarded up, and the doors led to more and more rooms without one leading outside. She wasn't even sure if she was upstairs or downstairs; she thought it was upstairs, but she couldn't find a staircase anywhere.

Tina whirled around the corner and ran smack into someone. Thinking it was the doll or the masked man, she brought her foot up and kicked the person (definitely, a person) in the shin.

"Ow!"

Okay. The masked man didn't speak, as far as she knew.

Tina looked up, and a smile appeared on her grimy, bruised face.

"Timmy!" she nearly sobbed with relief.

"Tina!" Timmy replied as the two shot to their feet and embraced each other, neither wanting to let go.

However, Timmy pulled back after only a few moments, and Tina frowned, puzzled, but then, sparks fired as Timmy pressed his lips to hers.

This was the moment she had yearned for all her life. It was also the moment she had feared the most, but after facing a masked murderer, a killer doll, a kidnapping, and too many life or death situations to count in just one night… suddenly, this didn't seem so scary.

So she kissed back.

"Uh, guys," she heard Lisa say, fear creeping into her usually self assured voice. "This is sweet and all, but I think we should run now!"

At those words, the siblings whipped around to follow her terrified gaze, and their eyes landed on the figure of the masked man standing at the end of the hallway, simply staring at them, a chef's knife clenched in his hand.

* * *

 _Tina has kind of been a damsel in distress in this story, so I gave her a badass scene when she escaped Michael._

 _Tina and Timmy kissed. I know some of you have been waiting a while for that._

 _T_ _hat got intense at the end. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review._


	9. Hold On (I Still Need You)

_Hello! I need to warn you. This chapter gets intense. I nearly cried writing it, and I almost feel bad for it. Almost. Like I said, it gets intense, but I hope you enjoy it._

 _WARNINGS: MODERATE VIOLENCE, MINOR MENTION OF BLOOD, OC CHARACTER DEATH, ONE BAD WORD, AND A LOT OF 'EDGE OF YOUR SEAT' KIND OF SUSPENSE (That's not really a warning, but I thought I should mention it)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Child's Play or the characters or anything else that you recognize. I only own my OCs, including but not limited to: Elizabeth "Liza" Banks, Ryan Barclay, Tina Barclay, Timmy Barclay, Josh Hallows, and Sarah_ _Montgomery._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hold On (I Still Need You)**

* * *

Their footsteps caused the grass to crackle as they walked across it, and the shallow beams of their flashlights shined upon the green grass, wet with dew, and made the creepy scene even creepier as their flashlights illuminated the house standing tall above them. All of the windows were boarded up; the paint was chipped and missing patches in some places; and the house towered over the two teenagers, leaving them standing in its shadow like some kind of ominous sign to turn back.

"Ryan, I seriously think we should leave," Josh whispered.

"Josh, my brother and sister are being chased by the guy who used to leave here. Tina and Timmy could be inside for all we know," Ryan replied as he approached the door.

"I know you want to find your brother and sister. I do, too, but… this is reckless, dangerous. We have two flashlights, two baseball bats, and our fists. There is at least one, if not two, killers in there who have a body count higher than the town's population. Who do you think is going to win?" Josh demanded.

Ryan turned around, and he sighed as he placed his hands on Josh's arms.

"Josh… what would you do if it was me in there?"

Josh didn't respond.

"If the roles were reversed and your sisters were in there, you know I would stand by you. If I was in there, Tina and Timmy would be barging through that door with crowbars," Ryan pointed out. "You know it, and I know it."

Josh remained quiet, leaving eerie silence to fill the air when Ryan paused.

"Josh, I won't make you come with me. They're my siblings, and I have a responsibility to protect them. You don't. You can turn back now, and I will not hold it against you. Best Friend's Honor," Ryan promised. "You can wait in the car, and I won't blame you… as long as you don't try to stop me."

Josh exhaled, deeply, through his nose, and he managed a small yet very strong smile at his brother in all but blood.

"Best friends stick together," he stated. "Let's go get your brother and sister back."

Ryan grinned. "Thank you, Jo-"

Josh's smile disappeared so suddenly, it was unnerving, as it should've been, and Ryan frowned, stopping short. Josh's wide brown eyes were fixed on something over his shoulder, and Ryan got ready to turn around to see what Josh seemed so terrified of, but before he could even look over his shoulder, Josh's yell brought Ryan's attention back to his best friend.

"RYAN!" Josh screamed, and he didn't hesitate to push Ryan to the ground, just in time for something small to fly out of the door, sailing over the spot where Ryan would've been a moment before, and driving a knife into Josh's chest.

"Josh!" Ryan wailed.

His best friend fell to the floor, limp and gasping in pain as his hands clutched the bleeding wound in his chest. The wound seemed to have missed his heart, but it undoubtedly nicked an artery because the amount of blood gushing from his chest was making Ryan dizzy. Or maybe that was the fact that his best friend in the entire world had just been stabbed right in front of him.

The _thing_ (Ryan couldn't see it too well in the dark, but it was too small to be a human and too humanoid to be an animal, so he quickly settled on calling it The Thing) lunged at him with a bone chilling chuckle that could only be described as evil to the core.

Ryan rolled to the side, allowing The Thing to hit the grass with a thump and an angry growl. The Thing climbed to its feet, knife raised high, and it leaped onto Ryan like an angry raccoon (but it was not a raccoon. Raccoons could be vicious, but they didn't carry knives, and they certainly didn't go around looking to stab people with them). The Thing sat on Ryan's chest, knocking the breath out of him, and it brought the knife down.

A life saving instinct drove Ryan to snap his head to the side, allowing the knife to stab the earth a mere breath away from his head.

Ryan smacked The Thing off with the hardest punch he could muster, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at its yelp of pain.

Ryan yanked the knife out of the earth (some of his brown curls drifted off of the blade, and if he hadn't been so full of rage and adrenaline, he would've been a little frightened that the knife had been close enough to cut off a few locks of hair), and he used it to be slice a deep cut in The Thing's stomach. Something spilled onto the ground, but it wasn't blood.

Ryan frowned. "Stuffing?"

The Thing leaped at him once again, and it battered its tiny but powerful fists against Ryan's face, surely giving him a black eye or at least a couple of bruises, until it managed to wrestle the knife away from Ryan.

Ryan groaned as The Thing delivered a good sized cut to his forearm, and Ryan tumbled back, trying to escape the knife that was once again coming for his face.

Ryan fell on his back, and The Thing tumbled off of his chest to land beside Ryan's thigh. Before The Thing could get its bearings, Ryan threw his feet upwards, almost like he was going to do a backwards somersault, but when half of his back was off the ground, the uneven dirt smarting painful against his spine, Ryan bent his knees and kicked The Thing several feet away, rolling back into a sitting position.

The Thing stood once more _(man, does this thing know when to quit?)_ , and it hopped onto an overgrown bush, slicing the knife across Ryan's face. Luckily, Ryan was able to bend backwards enough to ensure the cut was narrow, but Ryan was no gymnast. The sudden change in position quickly caused him to lose his balance, and Ryan scampered backwards, kicking up dirt as he did so. His hand scrambled across the earth for a rock or even a decent stick to use as a weapon, but he found nothing.

The Thing approached him, and as it stepped into the light, it revealed itself to be…

"A doll? I nearly got defeated by a doll?" Ryan muttered. Maybe he was disoriented from the concussion he surely had, but it seemed like a cruel sense of irony to be defeated by a creature that was only two feet tall.

The doll glared. "You _did_ get defeated by a doll," it hissed, but as it raised the knife to deliver the killing blow, a sudden yell sounded from the roof.

The doll's head jerked up. "No," it snarled in a deep, throaty voice that would be scary enough coming from a person. Coming from a doll armed with a knife... it was terrifying. "He's mine."

Ryan didn't have time to ponder what that meant before the doll abandoned its prey and disappeared into the house, presumably going to the roof.

Ryan could only sit there for several moments before he heard a rattling wheeze from nearby, and he whirled around, a sharp intake of air sounding as he took in the state of his best friend.

"Josh!" Ryan breathed, and he crawled over, ignoring the pain in his surely bruised ribs as he stared at his best friend, the one who had jumped in front of a knife to save him. Ryan's pale hands covered the wound, one over the other, trying to stem the flow of blood, but it was no use. Josh had already lost well over the lethal amount.

"Ryan," Josh murmured.

Ryan ignored him, too busy trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ryan."

Ryan stripped off his jacket and held it over the wound.

"Ryan…"

The blood was already soaking through the material of his jacket…

"Ryan!"

The more assertive tone made Ryan meet Josh's eyes, and Josh reached up a hand to grab a hold of Ryan's, holding Ryan's blood soaked hand in his cold _(far too cold)_ one.

"There's nothing you can do now," Josh told him, voice as strong as he could manage, if only for Ryan's sake.

"Like hell there is!" Ryan snapped, and he wanted to return his focus to the wound, but Josh refused to let Ryan look away from his eyes, his grip tightening as much as his weak body would allow.

"Ryan, you're my best friend… my brother. I love you…"

"No! I am _not_ letting you die!" Ryan sobbed.

"You don't have a choice," Josh replied. "You need to let me go."

Ryan stared into his friend's pleading eyes, refusing to admit he was losing him.

"Tell me you love me."

"What?" Ryan asked, unsure if he had heard that right.

"Tell me you love me!" Josh begged, and the light was quickly fading from his eyes.

"I-I love you!" Ryan cried, and Josh barely managed a smile before his eyes became nothing but empty, lifeless orbs staring at the stars that seemed to shine far too brightly upon the tragic scene. "I love you," Ryan repeated, delicately closing Josh's eyes as he whispered an apology to his honorary brother.

Ryan sat there. He didn't know for how long. It could've been hours. It could've been seconds, but he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Josh's body at a loud sound originating from the rooftop.

Ryan looked up, eyes dark and angry and broken. The Thing that had done this, the Thing that had killed Josh, the monsters that had tried to kill his parents and were now after his siblings, _they_ were up there.

And Ryan was going to make them pay for messing with his family.

* * *

Timmy ripped open the nearest door to reveal a set of stairs leading upwards, but the man in the mask was approaching quickly, knife raised.

"Go! I'll hold him off!" Liza shouted.

"Liza, no!" Sarah yelled, grabbing her arm before she could race away from them and towards the monster.

Liza allowed herself to be yanked back, but only to pull Sarah in for a kiss. After a brief moment that spoke volumes, Liza pushed Sarah away, nodding to Tina, who understood the gesture, and the twins made a painful decision as they grabbed Sarah's arms, dragging her up the stairs.

"Liza!" Sarah wailed as Liza cast one last heart broken glance her way before slamming the door, hoping to buy them even a few precious moments. "Liza! I love you! Liza! Please!"

Ignoring the screams of Sarah Montgomery, the shrieks that broke their hearts into a million pieces, the twins practically carried Sarah up the steps and into the attic.

Timmy allowed Tina to tend to the sobbing Sarah as he tugged at the attic window, cursing when it proved to be stuck after so many years, and Timmy grabbed the nearest object- a wooden chair- and he slammed it into the window, smiling when the glass shattered with one blow. Timmy used the leg of the chair (which broke off upon contact with the window) to clear away the jagged remains of broken glass.

"Go!" he ordered, voice hard and commanding, like… like their dad's.

Tina climbed out first, an endless stream of _don't look down, don't look down, don't look down_ running through her head.

She looked down.

The height alone might have been enough to freeze her in place if she didn't hear the banging on the attic door, the reminder that a serial killer was after them.

Tina grabbed the gutter that ran up the sloped roof of the house, and she used it to pull herself up, planting her feet on either side of it, bracing herself against it with each step.

She could hear the still sobbing Sarah following her, and she knew Timmy wouldn't be too far behind. The young girl climbed higher and higher, finally tugging herself onto the roof.

The roof of the house (thankfully) was mostly flat, at least enough for all of them to stand comfortably without fear of falling off. Tina gasped for air as she heaved herself onto the flat part of the roof, followed by Sarah, who was on the verge of hyperventilating and letting loose a desperate mantra of, "Liza… Liza… Liza…" Timmy climbed onto the roof after Sarah and sat beside his sister, and Tina couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, even covered in dirt and looking like he'd run ten miles through the woods, which he kind of had, I guess.

Timmy inhaled, deeply, and leaned over the side of the roof, glancing down the slope and searching for anything they could use to get down, a vine… an oddly placed rope… heck, even a branch would work.

"How are we going to get down?" Timmy questioned.

Sarah swallowed, tears still flowing, but she was able to speak. "Tree," she muttered, pointing to a tall tree on the side of the house with branches that appeared to be sturdy enough.

Timmy nodded. "Thanks, Sarah," he stated, racing across the roof, followed by his companions. "Tina, you first," he ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Tina nodded, planting her foot on the nearest branch, and she began to climb down.

"Guys!" Sarah screamed, and Timmy whirled around to see the man in the mask dashing straight towards them. Timmy and Sarah were able to fling themselves out of the way (Sarah just barely managing to grab the edge of the roof before she fell the three story drop to the ground, and she hung there by her fingers), but Tina couldn't move fast enough as the masked man- Michael Myers, Timmy remembered- stabbed the knife towards her.

Thankfully, Tina was able to dodge, but her good luck soon wore off as the clumsy movement caused her to lose her balance.

Her hand slipped from the branch she was clinging to, and Tina Barclay fell.

Three stories of crashing branches and pained oofs as Tina bounced off of the branches, hitting her back, her already cracked ribs, and her head several times on the way down before she finally hit the earth.

She didn't get back up.

Timmy screamed. He wasn't sure what he screamed. It could've been Tina's name; it could've been no; it could've simply been a long howl filled with heart ache, but whatever sound he made, it got Michael Myers's attention.

The real life Boogeyman turned to face the boy, and he raised his knife.

Before Michael could bring the knife down on Timmy, who had no escape on the roof, a familiar creature tackled him.

"He's mine!" Chucky growled, waving a knife of his own as the two monsters battled on the roof. It was a wonder (and bad luck for Timmy and Sarah) that neither of them fell off.

Chucky finally managed to force Michael to fall. Michael was able to grab a branch of the tree a few feet down, but it was enough for Chucky, who turned to face Timmy with the cruelest, scariest smile Timmy had ever seen.

"Goodbye, Timmy," Chucky sneered, and he raised the knife.

There was no escape. They were on the roof with no way down except for the tree, where Michael Myers was. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. They were as good as dead. Tina… Tina was dead. The chance that she had survived that fall were slim to none, and if there was one thing Timmy knew, it was that he didn't want to live without his twin, his true love.

Timmy closed his eyes and waited for death.

BANG!

With the bang of the gunshot, the clock struck five.

* * *

 _Don't worry, Tina is not dead. I thought about being mean and leaving you in suspense, but I decided against it, so you guys can breathe now. She is **not** dead._

 _I'll hopefully be back with chapter 10 later tonight or tomorrow, so I won't have to leave you on that cliffhanger for too long._

 _Theme Songs:_

 _Theme Song For Chapter 8: Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers_

 _Theme Song For Chapter 9: This Is Gonna Hurt by Sixx Am (acoustic version)_

 _Note: Josh and Ryan... I wrote it as a brotherly relationship, but you can see it as romance if you want. I was **this** close to writing it as romance, but decided to keep it as a friendship because I thought Josh's death would be more powerful that way, so you can imagine it as a friendship or a romance. Whatever you wish._

 _ **Word Count** : 3, 000 (including authors notes)_


	10. Darkest Before The Dawn

_Well, I am back with chapter 10. I personally think chapter nine was better, but this chapter did a good job concluding the main plot and the next five chapters will be used to tie off the loose ends. Make sure to tell me what you think after you finish reading._

 _I will probably be back with chapter eleven tomorrow or Saturday, if I don't post it today. There isn't much of a cliffhanger this time, but there's still a lot of unanswered questions._

 _Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

 _WARNINGS: USE OF A GUN, MINOR TO MILD VIOLENCE, AND MILD MENTION OF BLOOD (I WOULDN'T SAY ITS TERRIBLY GRAPHIC, BUT IT DEPENDS ON HOW SQUEAMISH YOU ARE. I'M PRETTY SQUEAMISH, AND I WAS FINE WITH IT, SO...)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Child's Play or the characters or anything else that you recognize. I only own my OCs, including but not limited to: Elizabeth "Liza" Banks, Ryan Barclay, Tina Barclay, Timmy Barclay, Josh Hallows, and Sarah_ _Montgomery._**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Timmy closed his eyes and waited for death._

 _BANG!_

 _With the bang of the gunshot, the clock struck five._

* * *

Jamie hated that she knew the route to the Myers house, even after all these years, but it also came in handy as she nearly tipped the car over when she squealed around the corner onto the old country road that would lead them to the house where Michael Myers had grown up.

 _Grown up to be a mass murderer,_ she mentally added with a scowl.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Andy studying the gun, running his hand over the silver of the weapon. His eyes were determined but nervous, and Jamie knew why. They would only have one shot with Chucky. If they missed… well, let's just say there would be no telling how many of them would make it out alive if they missed.

"Hey," Jamie murmured, placing her hand on his while keeping one hand on the wheel. Even after so many years of marriage, a small spark still went up her arm when her skin touched his. "You've got this. For Tina and Timmy."

Andy nodded, taking in a deep, rattling breath. "You're right. I-I've got this," he murmured with false confidence, trying to build up his courage, if only for his children. Their family would never be safe with Chucky out there. If he didn't destroy that doll tonight, it would mean many more years of fear, of looking over their shoulders, and he couldn't do that to Timmy or Tina or Ryan or Emma. He _would_ destroy Chucky tonight. He had to.

Jamie hit the brakes as they pulled up in front of the Myers house, which loomed in the dark of night with an air of mystery, an air of secrets, and Jamie knew all too well the secrets hidden inside that house in the form of a man with a white, smooth mask to cover his face. Except for his dark, soulless eyes, which Jamie knew he could never hide.

The voices of her past whispered in her ear as they bolted into the house and through the hallways, checking every room for their son and daughter but coming up empty each time. No matter how fast or far she ran, she could never seen to outrun the voices, outrun the past… outrun her demons.

 _"You look just like me."_

She had never told Andy about that. She had never told _anyone_ about that. Looking so much like a mass murderer… talk about a gruesome conversation starter.

She could still feel the wood of the coffin under her back, surrounding her like a cage, and Jamie knew that that had been Michael's intention. She could still see the candle light, the flickering flames that cast shadows across the walls, glinting off the knife as Michael raised it. She could still smell the dried blood on Rachel's shirt. She could still hear the eerie silence, only filled by her pounding heart beat, her trembling gasps, and the smooth, even, but… almost hesitant breaths coming from Michael Myers. She could still taste her fear, and it left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth as she fought to swallow it.

Michael had taken so much from her. Her sister, her childhood, her innocence. She would not let him take her children, too.

Jamie and Andy walked up the stairs, and Jamie couldn't stop the sharp intake of air she drew in at the sight of the blonde girl leaning against the wall.

The girl was so young, the same age as Tina and Timmy. Her blonde hair was stringy and tangled; blades of grass threaded themselves into the yellow locks that must have been a beautiful sunshine color when they weren't stained by mud and sweat and grime. She was only wearing her pajamas; heck, she wasn't even wearing shoes, and painful blisters and scratches nearly painted her feet red and blue. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow and wheezing. Her left arm was a bloody mess of stab wounds, and the crimson pooled around her, looking almost black against the floorboards.

She looked so much like Rachel…

Jamie and Andy knew the likelihood of her survival. Losing that much blood… it's be a miracle if she lasted two more minutes. Meanwhile, there were other children somewhere in this house who could still be alive.

As if on cue, a heart wrenching scream sounded from the roof, and Jamie and Andy reluctantly abandoned the dying girl to spend her last moments alone as they sprinted through the closest doorway and up the steps to the attic.

The attic still held the remains of Jamie's worst moment. The coffin was still there, tipped over, the wood rotting with age and decay and water damage. All of the candles were no more than melted piles of wax, and the chair that had once held Rachel Carruthers was splintered across the floor beside a broken window, the shattered remains of the dusty, streaked window scattered across the floor, reflecting the moonlight in a horrifyingly beautiful picture.

Jamie ignored the horrifying memories that wanted to claw their way back up from the deepest parts of her mind as she scrambled out of the window and up the rooftop.

She climbed the slope of the roof ( _Been there, done that,_ she thought, darkly), her husband not too far behind her, and they found themselves staring at something much scarier than their own experience. Or maybe that was just because it involved one of their children.

A brunette girl was hanging off the edge of the roof, her fingers clinging for dear life, and… and Timmy Barclay was lying on his back on the flat part of the roof, a doll leaning over him with a knife raised directly above Timmy's heart.

Andy didn't think. He simply acted.

Andy raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

He didn't miss.

The bullet shot straight through Chucky's heart, and a spray of blood raced through the air, splashing onto the rooftop and their son's face.

Chucky fell to the rooftop and didn't get back up.

* * *

Timmy heard a disgusting squelching sound, a pained cry from Chucky, and something warm splattered onto his face. He heard a hollow thump, but he refused to open his eyes because what if he opened them and Chucky was standing before him? It was one thing to know you were going to die. It was quite another to see the knife dig into your flesh.

Rapid footsteps pattered across the roof, and Timmy screamed as hands touched his arms. Somewhere in his mind, he knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help but think it was Michael Myers or some other enemy they hadn't even thought of. The enemies just kept coming tonight; he wouldn't be surprised if they were faced with a third.

But it wasn't an enemy. Instead, a beautifully familiar voice greeted his ears.

"Timmy! Timmy! It's okay."

Timmy managed to pry his eyes open, and he nearly sobbed when he came face to face with the person before him.

"Mom?"

Jamie Lloyd Barclay smiled, tears in her eyes. Whether they were tears of relief that her son was okay or tears of sadness because he was so traumatized and beaten, it was hard to say. It could've been both.

"Hi, sweetie," Jamie murmured, and Timmy actually did sob as he threw himself at his mother, body shaking and relief squeezing his lungs at the realization that _he was safe._

But someone else wasn't. Actually, two people weren't.

Timmy pulled himself away, and he murmured, "Liza? And Tina?"

Jamie replied, "We passed a girl in the hallway. I assume that was Liza. I… I'm so sorry, Timmy."

Timmy broke down into tears at the words. They had barely known Liza and Sarah before tonight, but after all they'd been through, Timmy felt like they understood him more than anyone else. They were his sisters, just like Tina.

"And Tina?" Timmy repeated, voice so frail, as if he might shatter at any moment, and without Tina there to hold him together, it was a likely possibility.

A shadow of fear passed over Jamie's face. "What about her? Timmy… where's Tina?"

Timmy pointed a shaking finger at the edge of the roof, and Jamie slowly glanced over it, terrified of what she'd see.

"No!" she screamed, voice almost as broken as Timmy's. "No!"

Timmy's dad rushed over from where he was helping Sarah climb back onto the roof, and he joined his wife at the edge of the roof. His wide eyes landed on the crumpled form of his baby girl, lying face down on the sidewalk, limbs bent at odd angles and oh, so still as the moonlight shined on her little (too little) form.

Andy didn't scream, but he swayed from grief and shock, and Sarah and Timmy, despite their own emotional agony at losing their friends (and girlfriends), had to rush toward him to make sure he didn't fall off the edge of the roof.

"No, not Tina," Jamie murmured. "Please, no."

"Uh, Timmy? Mr. and Mrs. Barclay?" Sarah suddenly spoke up, voice shaking and cracking, and they managed to tear their eyes away from the limp form of Tina so far below them. They followed her terrified eyes to see… Michael Myers climbing over the side of the roof.

Timmy back pedaled a few steps, slipping and hanging onto the slope of the roof, fingers latching onto the shingles. Andy raised the gun, but Michael was faster and angrier. Michael tackled Andy, nearly throwing both of them off the side of the roof, and Michael ripped the gun out of Andy's hand. Andy kicked Michael in the ribs, and the gun went off.

Luckily, the bullet missed its target (Andy's head), but it embedded itself in Andy's right thigh, causing Andy to cry out as he fell to one knee, hand clapping over the bleeding wound. Red began to stain his pant leg, and Michael determined Andy to be taken care of, at least for the moment, and he turned to face his real target, the one he'd truly been after.

Jamie Lloyd Barclay.

Michael raised the gun, pointing it at Jamie's head, and for a long moment, nobody dared to move, afraid even the slightest shift, the smallest sound, might set Michael off. He seemed to be hesitating… or maybe he was savoring the moment. It was hard to tell with Michael.

Whatever reason he had for pausing, it was a good thing he did because if he hadn't waited, he might have actually had the chance to shoot and kill Jamie.

But his moment of hesitation proved to be a life saver for Jamie… and a downfall for Michael Myers.

They had all been so focused on the altercation that no one had noticed a certain brown haired teenager creep over the edge of the roof, and in an action fueled by rage and protective instinct, he sprinted across the rooftop and barreled straight into Michael.

The gun tumbled out of Michael's hand and clattered to the sidewalk in front of the house. Michael fell with it, but unfortunately, he dragged his attacker down with him.

In a blur of gray and brown and black and white, the two of them toppled off the side of the roof.

A dull thump sounded from the ground, and the four of them glanced at each other before they approached the edge of the roof and glanced down at their attacker and their savior.

Michael Myers lay face down on the sidewalk, his white mask glowing in the red and blue lights of the police cruisers that squealed onto the scene. His eyes were closed, and he didn't move as dozens of police officers raced towards him, guns raised, and Michael was either unconscious or dead (although Jamie knew better than to hope) because he didn't fight as he was loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher, bound in a straight jacket and with steel restraints on the stretcher (it appeared to be specially made for violent criminals. Let's just hope it was strong enough to hold Michael Myers).

Their savior lay on his back, shirt stained with the rusty color of dried blood (it obviously wasn't his if it was dried, but if wasn't his, who's was it? The four survivors couldn't help but wonder... and fear) and although his head was turned to the side, making it hard to see his face, Jamie, Andy, and Timmy would recognize him anywhere.

"Ryan?" Jamie murmured, not wanting to believe that two of her children were laying on the ground, possibly (even likely) dead.

Tears began to slip down Andy's face as he wrapped one arm around his wife and pulled his son close to his side with the other.

The clock struck six.

* * *

The family of three, along with young, grieving Sarah Montgomery, crawled back through the attic window and descended the steps. Sarah burst into a new wave of tears when she saw the puddle of blood in the second floor hallway. Michael hadn't been wounded, which meant it could only belong to one person. Elizabeth Banks was no where in sight.

The lights from the police cars and the ambulances practically blinded them as they stepped outside, and Jamie stepped forward to explain the situation to the police officers, telling them not to panic when Andy ended Chucky for good.

After everyone was a safe distance away, Andy tossed the doll like garbage on the front steps, and then he splattered gasoline across the porch. With a click, he struck a match, and he didn't hesitate to throw it onto the doll that had taken so much from him, the doll that had almost taken his son and might have taken his daughter.

Then he watched the doll and the house of Michael Myers burn.

* * *

Sarah wandered through the crowds of officers and paramedics, peeking into every ambulance and blatantly ignoring the body incased in a black bag being loaded into the coroner's van.

"Liza?" Sarah called. "Liza?"

Nobody answered her.

And Sarah Montgomery began to weep.

* * *

Timmy couldn't have been more satisfied when he saw the house go up in flames. He watched the fire lick at the wooden boards of the house, watched the heat reduce Chucky to nothing more than a pile of ashes, and after a moment of simply watching, he turned away.

His mother approached him, and her arms rested on his shoulders. A feeble smile had found its way onto her face.

"Ryan and Tina are alive," she informed him, and Timmy felt his legs go weak with relief. He fell to his knees, and his mother followed him, cradling her son like he was the only thing keeping her grounded, and he might as well have been as she watched the house that still appeared in her nightmares to this day collapse in on itself with a thunderous boom.

"Will they be okay?" Timmy asked, the orange light of the fire illuminating the bruises and the dirt marring his handsome face.

Jamie sighed. "They don't know yet. They're both still unconscious. They're taking them to the hospital to examine them and treat their injuries," Jamie replied.

Timmy nodded. "But they're alive."

Jamie nodded. "They're alive," she repeated her son's words, and they cast one last glance at the house, which was nothing more than a flaming pile of support beams and boards, no longer towering over them with an air of mystery, an air of secrets, no longer staring down at them and inspiring fear. It was nothing but the remains of a house, and soon enough, it would be nothing more than charred debris and ashes.

Then they walked away to join Ryan and Tina in the ambulance, soon followed by Andy, and the Barclay family was finally together again.

Through the doors of the ambulance, Timmy watched as the sun began to rise.

* * *

 _Theme Song For Chapter Ten: Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab_

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry, you will figure out what happened to Liza within the next few chapters. You will also figure out the condition of Ryan and Tina._

 _Chucky is destroyed! Finally, am I right?_

 _Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! I will see you soon with chapter 11. Until then, have a nice day._

 _Word Count: 3000_


	11. A Hundred Years To Live

_Hello again! I hope everyone is having a great day._

 _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SEVERE INJURIES? THAT'S ABOUT IT_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs, including but not limited to: Tina, Timmy, and Ryan, who are all mentioned in this chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: When You've Only Got A Hundred Years To Live**

* * *

 _I'm forty five for a moment_

 _The sea is high_

 _And I'm heading into a crisis_

 _Chasing the years of my life_

 _Fifteen, there's still time for you_

 _Time to buy, time to lose yourself_

 _Within a morning star_

 _Fifteen, I'm all right with you_

 _Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

 _When you only got hundred years to live_

-"100 Years" by Five For Fighting

* * *

The wound sent a jolt of pain up his leg with each step, but the pain killers the doctors had given him had dulled the pain immensely, like going from a raging fire to a small spark. The brace wrapped around his thigh to keep the bandages in place and to make sure he didn't tear out his stitches was comfortable, rubbing against the soft material of the hospital scrubs he'd been given. His crutches clicked quietly against the polished floors of the hospital, and his beautiful wife stood beside him, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Remember the last time we walked through these halls?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Andy replied. "You had a bruise painting the side of your face, and I was covered in a doll's blood."

"Good times," Jamie joked, making the two of them laugh before they turned somber once again. "Do you think they'll ever recover from this?"

"They've got each other and us. I've learned that love can overcome any tragedy, no matter how sappy that sounds," Andy said in a tone of amusement as the two of them crossed to the side of the hall and sat in the chairs outside of Tina's room.

With a quick glance inside, Jamie saw her daughter and her son.

Tina looked way too small for that bed. Her left leg and her right ankle were incased in thick casts, as was her right arm. Her face was covered in great splashes of bruises, and the hospital lights only made the blue and purple confusions stand out even more. Her hospital scrubs hid the protective brace around her broken ribs, as well as the stitches a cut on her hip had been given. She had seven broken bones; one of her ribs had punctured her lung; and she had come into the hospital with swelling in her brain. While the doctors had managed to being the swelling down, she had yet to wake up, and they wouldn't know if there was any permanent damage until she did.

At 7:12 am on November 1st, 2018, Tina Barclay was pronounced comatose, and there was no telling if or when she would awaken.

Timmy was much luckier than their daughter, if you can even call any of them lucky. He had two cuts that required stitches, a moderate concussion, and severe bruising around his throat. He'd fainted two steps into the hospital and had to be treated for shock.

He was doing better, sleeping soundly in the chair at Tina's bedside, his breathing quiet and even and a great comfort to his parents, who were unsure if they would ever be able to listen to their children's breathing again...

Ryan was still in surgery.

"We got really lucky with them," Andy told Jamie, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Jamie nodded. "We got lucky with a lot of things. A lot of people would call us the unluckiest people on the planet, but I think we're actually two of the luckiest," she said as she leaned into her husband's side. "Four great kids, not to mention each other. I think I got pretty lucky because if it hadn't been for Michael and Chucky, I never would've met you."

Andy nodded. "Chucky's gone, destroyed. Michael will be locked up in a Super-max prison. Maybe we can finally… leave the past where it is and truly live."

Jamie smiled. "I'd like that. At least now we don't have to worry about dying young. We'll be surrounded by our children when we're a hundred years old. If you had told that to a nine year old me, I would've thought it was impossible."

Neither of them mentioned that the doctors weren't sure if Tina was going to pull through or that they didn't even have any news on Ryan yet.

Andy chuckled. "Me, too, but now, I have you."

"You're not what I asked for," Jamie admitted it, "But you're more than I ever could've dreamed of having. I love you, Andy, and I would go through Halloween of 1989 a hundred times if it meant that I still got to spend my life with you."

Andy looked down at his wife, running his thumb over his cheek bone. "Me, too, Jamie. I love you so much."

Jamie grinned, and the two soulmates lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

After all, they would have a hundred years of laughter, tears, words, silence, and memories upon memories upon memories. They would have a hundred years of _life_ , and they would spend those hundred years together.

* * *

 _Well, I hope this was a good conclusion to Jamie and Andy's character arcs (did you think the song was fitting?). In chapter 12, we find out how Ryan is doing._

 _Speaking of that, were any of you surprised that Ryan was the one who defeated Michael?_

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading, and I will be back soon with chapter 12. Please leave a review! Have a nice day, my wonderful readers!_


	12. I Will Love You Unconditionally

_Hello, everyone. Are you ready to find out what happened to Ryan?_

 _WARNINGS: NOTHING, REALLY_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs, including but not limited to: Ryan, Tina, Timmy, Liza, and Sarah**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: I Will Love You Unconditionally**

* * *

 _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are all worthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm I would_

 _I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

-Unconditionally by Katy Perry

* * *

Ryan came around slowly. His head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, and his body was basically one huge bruise. He could feel something scratching against his left arm, spreading from his hand to just above his elbow. A cast? His ribs ached, and he could feel something soft- a brace or maybe bandages- rubbing against his stomach and chest.

Ryan opened his eyes and immediately regretted it when the bright light above him practically blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Andy, turn off the light!" the familiar voice of his mother called, and Ryan heard a soft click from nearby. "It's okay, sweetheart. You can open your eyes now."

Ryan peeked one eye open, and when he noticed the room was thankfully dark, he opened his eyes, fully, and he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness until he could see the face of his mother in front of him.

"Mom? Is everyone okay?" he asked.

His mother laughed. "Ryan Barclay, you are not like most seventeen year olds. You wake up after throwing yourself at a murderer and falling off of a roof, and you're asking about everyone else. Always thinking of others, aren't you?"

Ryan managed a cheeky smile. "You know it."

His mother chuckled once again before turning serious. "Timmy's okay. Traumatized, but physically, just a lot of bruises and a few cuts that needed stitches. Your dad got shot, but he's up and around, as you can see," she stated, gesturing to Andy as he sat in the chair on the other side of Ryan's bed, leaning his crutches against the table at the end of the hospital bed. "Those two girls- Sarah and Liza- are… all right. Liza got hurt, but she's alive and resting. Sarah's with her now."

"And Tina?"

His parents exchanged glances before his mother grabbed his hand in an act of comfort.

"She broke seven bones, and she's in a coma. The doctors don't know when… or if… she'll wake up," his mother informed him, speaking delicately.

Ryan blinked, sighing sadly. "I was too late."

"No," his mother snapped, startling Ryan. "Don't say that, Ryan. You saved us, and you got hurt doing it."

"It's just a broken arm," Ryan pointed out. "That's nothing compared to Tina's injuries."

His mom looked like she wanted to say something else, but she paused, seeming… confused, maybe even surprised.

"Ryan… it's not just a broken arm," his dad told him, leaning over the bed to take his other hand. "There's something else."

"Well, it can wait. I need to see my brother and sister," Ryan said, firmly, and he went to swing his legs over the side of the bed, but…

His legs didn't obey his commands.

Ryan froze, and he tried again, telling his legs to move. Not even a twitch.

"Mom, Dad?" he murmured, horror turning his veins to ice. "Why can't I move my legs?"

"Ryan…" his mom began.

"Why can't I move my legs? Ryan repeated, on the verge of panicked tears.

"Ryan, the fall damaged your spinal cord. It… the damage was too extensive. The doctors couldn't repair it," his dad said, dancing around the sentence that needed to be said.

"So I'm paralyzed?" Ryan stated.

"From the waist down," his mom added. "You'll never be able to walk again, but with physical therapy and hard work, you'll be able to get around."

"Get out."

"Ryan…"

"Get out!" Ryan sobbed, and his parents reluctantly obeyed.

Ryan leaned back in his bed and allowed himself to cry.

* * *

It wasn't even ten minutes later that the door creaked open.

"Can't you see that I want to be alone?" Ryan said, flatly, arms over his face.

"No, you don't."

Ryan's eyes opened, and he dropped his arms to the bed to stare at his new visitor.

"Timmy…"

Timmy sat beside his brother, placing an elbow on the bed and leaning his chin on his hand.

"Why are you so angry, Ry?" Timmy asked, which Ryan thought was a pretty stupid question.

"Why am I… I'm crippled, Timmy!"

"So?" Timmy inquired. "It's not the end of the world, Ryan. You're alive, and you'll adjust."

Ryan shrugged. "That's easy for you to say. You aren't paralyzed. You can still walk. Your best friend didn't die."

A moment of silence passed before Timmy spoke again:

"She almost did. She might…"

Ryan met Timmy's eyes, which were so full of sorrow and agony that it made Ryan flinch away.

"I was chased by a killer doll and a mass murderer tonight. I watched my sister get kidnapped by those monsters. I had to leave Liza to face Michael Myers alone, so that she could give us time to run, and now, she's in a hospital bed. I had to drag Sarah screaming up those stairs while her best friend, her _girlfriend_ , took on a serial killer. My sister, my best friend, fell off the roof because I told her to climb down the tree first, and when Michael attacked, she had to let go of the tree, or she would've been stabbed. I told her to go first, and now, she's in a coma."

"Timmy, you were trying to save her-"

"And you saved us. You tackled Michael and fell three stories, and now, you're paralyzed. But do you regret saving us?"

"Of course not!" Ryan responded, offended his brother would even suggest such a thing.

Timmy nodded. "I thought so. You saved us, Ryan, and just because you can't walk doesn't mean we're going to walk away. It won't be easy, but if there's one thing I've learned tonight, love really does conquer all. We will help you through this, Ry. That's what family does."

Ryan stared down at his useless legs, then back at his baby brother, who stared at him with eyes so full of hope that it was able to give the hopeless older brother some of the hope he desperately needed.

"Thank you," Ryan responded, voice raspy with emotion.

"We love you," Timmy said. "Unconditionally. Never forget that, big brother."

* * *

 _Well, thank you for reading, and we find out what happened_ _to Liza next chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter 12! Please leave a review!_


	13. I Will Stand By You

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: I Will Stand By You**

* * *

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost, we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _If black is your brightest color_

 _If hurt is your only lover_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you, I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

-Stand By You by Marlisa Punzalan

* * *

 _Liza closed the attic door, nearly sobbing at the heart broken screams of her girlfriend, her best friend, her everything._

 _"I love you, too," she whispered, voice thick with emotion, before she steeled herself and whirled to face the boogeyman himself._

 _Liza didn't hesitate as she ran straight at Michael. Evidentially, he didn't been expecting that because he didn't anticipate her move as she hit the floor, sliding between his legs and pounding her fist against his thigh where she remembered her martial arts teacher telling her there was a certain nerve. Liza came out behind Michael as he fell to one knee, and she used the momentum to pivot herself onto her feet, delivering a solid kick between Michael's shoulder blades._

 _Michael gasped from the pain and the force as he fell on his stomach, but Liza had underestimated his fighting abilities as he kicked his legs back, sweeping her feet out from under her._

 _Liza recovered quickly, slamming her feet into his chest, and causing him to stumble back a few feet. Liza pushed herself to her feet and raised her arms in front of her midsection._

 _"You want to protect your internal organs, not your shoulders," her martial arts instructed always told her. That advice ended up saving her life._

 _With her fists blocking her midsection and her chest, Michael knew he couldn't cause a lot of damage with one stab to the heart or the stomach, so he raised the knife and sunk it into her left arm._

 _The pain was like no other as Michael stabbed her continuously. Blood was streaming down her arm, and dark spots were appearing across her vision from the pain and the blood loss._

 _Eventually, Liza couldn't stand anymore, and she fell to lean against the wall. She dimly registered Michael disappearing through the attic door, and she hoped she had given her friends enough time before everything faded away._

* * *

Liza awoke with a gasp to find herself in a hospital bed, and she found herself glad that she wasn't still in the Myers house and that she had woken up at all.

But something felt off.

Liza raised her right hand, a little frightened by the fact that that was the only hand she could move, and as her hand met the space where she typically found her left arm, she realized why that was:

Her right hand was the only hand she had left.

Where her shoulder should have met her left arm was nothing but a thick padding of bandages and empty air where her upper arm should've began. Liza took in a rattling breath, not knowing how to react when she found out that a part of her body was missing.

A hand (a very familiar one, she noted) grabbed hers and the soft, comforting voice of her lover found her ear, sounding like the most beautiful song in the history of the world to Liza.

"Hey, Liza. How are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"My arm," was all Liza could say, and Sarah shushed her, allowing Liza's panicked voice to die in her throat.

"I know, but I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Sarah told her.

Liza nodded. "I know."

"Now…" Sarah's voice was terrifyingly calm. "Would you mind telling me just what you were thinking taking on a mass murderer all by herself?"

"I was only thinking about saving you," Liza replied.

"But you wouldn't have saved me. A world without you is a world I don't want to live in, Liza. If you had died, you wouldn't have saved me because I _can't_ live without you," Sarah said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I can't live without you either, Sarah," Liza responded, and she actually did begin to cry, feeling a tear slip out of the corner of her eye and slide down her cheek. "That's why I couldn't let you die."

Sarah nodded. "I understand, but I need you to understand this, Liza. When we fight, we fight together. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. We fight together. Promise me!"

"Only if you promise never to leave me," Liza murmured, the gaping emptiness where her left arm should've been haunting her.

Sarah held out her pinky, and in an action that both seemed so childish and yet so meaningful, Liza linked her smallest finger with Sarah's.

"Do you still want me, Sarah?" Liza couldn't help but ask. "Even though I'm broken?"

Sarah shook her head. "You are not broken, Liza. Not even close, and I will always want you. Always."

* * *

 _Well, thank you all for reading. That chapter was a real tear jerker._


	14. I Want Something Just Like This

_Hello, everyone. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _WARNINGS: INCEST, ONE BAD WORD._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or Child's Play or the characters or anything that you recognize. I only own my OCs, including but not limited to: Timmy and Tina Barclay_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: I Want Something Just Like This**

* * *

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero_

 _Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_

-Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers

* * *

Tina Barclay woke up three weeks, two days, and nine hours after Halloween night of 2018, and the first thing she saw when she woke up was the boy beside her bed.

"Timmy," she murmured, voice hoarse from disuse and catching with the relief of seeing her best friend, her boyfriend.

Timmy's head jerked up from where it was resting on his fists, and a smile appeared upon his face. She noted that the bruises had faded, and he'd obviously had a shower since Halloween. He had a scar on the left side of his chin, stretching from behind his ear onto the underside of his jaw, the scar tissue purple against the pale skin of his neck. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a white shirt with a navy blue hoodie; his hair had been brushed but was still unruly, although it was no longer stained with dirt or threaded with grass.

"Tina," he replied, reaching across the bed to grab her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck," she answered, honestly. "Your scar… how long have I been out?"

If that gnarly cut had become a scar in the time it took for her to wake up, she was a little scared to know how much time had passed.

"You've been in a coma for three weeks," he replied, and she sighed at the realization that she hadn't been in a coma for months or a year. "The doctors said they weren't sure what state your mind would be in, so… what's two plus two?"

"Four," she responded, smiling in amusement.

"Seven times three?"

"Twenty-one."

"90 divided by two?"

"Forty-five," she said after a brief moment of mental math.

"Two hundred and twenty minus thirty three?"

Tina thought about it for a moment, drawing up the problem in her head. "One hundred and… eighty-seven?"

Timmy nodded. "Correct. What letter comes after F?"

"G," she chuckled. "Are we done with the questions?"

Timmy nodded. "Except for one. What do you remember from... that night?"

Tina's smile dropped, and she inhaled, deeply, fighting off her mind's sudden need to replay the entire night.

"Everything," she breathed so quietly, Timmy barely heard her.

Timmy nodded, somberly. "I thought so. Tina, I'm so sorry."

She frowned. "For what?"

"I was the one who told you to go first. I should be the one in that hospital bed," Timmy exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace, running a hand through his hair.

"Stop that," Tina snapped, firmly. "Unless you have suddenly become psychic, you couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"But I'm not only your brother, I'm also your boyfriend. I should have protected you. Instead, you got kidnapped, drowned, and you fell three stories to the ground! That isn't what I would call protecting," he spat in a self depreciating as he continued pacing. As he passed her bed, Tina snatched his wrist, forcing him to face her.

"Timmy, you are not Superman or Hercules. You are not a superhero… and that's okay because I don't want a superhero. I want you, and you cannot always protect me, and I can't always protect you. But we try because we love each other, and if there's a moment when we can't protect each other and one of us gets hurt, we can trust that the other one will be there for them. I am willing to bet every penny I have that you didn't leave my bed unless someone made you," Tina told Timmy.

Timmy remained silent, which basically answered that question.

"I love you, Timmy. What happened wasn't your fault. Not only did you walk into hell to find me after I was kidnapped, you stayed with me every second when I was in a coma because you wanted to be there when I woke up. You may not be some comic book or action movie hero… but you're the one for me. I don't want someone with powers or someone out of a fairy tale. I want _you."_

Timmy gave her a watery smile before he leaned forward and pressed a heartfelt kiss to Tina's lips.

When Timmy pulled away, he murmured only a breath away from her mouth:

"I want you, too, Tina. Please never leave me like that again."

Tina smiled. "Never again," she promised before the siblings continued the kiss.

* * *

 _It wasn't the best chapter, but I thought it did a good job of tying off Tina and Timmy's character arcs._

 _One more chapter to go! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!_


	15. We Cannot Go Back (Used To Be)

_This is it. The final chapter. I actually think this story was better than Bonding Through Terror, but that might be just me._

 _By the way, if a word or a sentence has a number next to it, it corresponds to a note in the authors note. Example: Word (0)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs._**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: We Cannot Go Back (Used To Be)**

* * *

 _Come in close; if the current gets us,_

 _Then it gets us both._

 _And we can't wait here anymore-_

 _So if the waves come, let 'em take us-_

 _As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath-_

 _I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea._

 _I hope that they won't forget us-_

 _But we cannot go back to the way it used to be._

-Used To Be by Arrows To Athens

* * *

Josh's funeral was a small but nice affair. It was held on a chilly but not necessarily cold day in Parkville Cemetery (not a real place, at least to my knowledge), and as the pastor read off a few words, Ryan rolled his wheelchair up to the casket, careful not to get in to close and wheel himself right into the hole, and he placed a yellow rose (1) upon the casket that held his friend, the one who had died to save him.

His family soon joined him. They didn't know Josh as well as he did, but they thought of him as a member of the family, and they placed simple red roses onto the casket, allowing Ryan's to stand out- yellow amongst a sea of red. Sarah and Liza placed two roses upon the casket as well, despite having never met Josh, because if Josh had not saved Ryan, Ryan would not have saved Sarah, so they felt they owed Josh Sarah's life, just as Ryan owed Josh his.

The funeral concluded around midday, and as a teary eyed Ryan began to roll his wheelchair towards the gate of the cemetery, he was approached by Mrs. Rebecca Hallows, Josh's mother. She stared at him for long moment…

And then she slapped him across the face.

"You! My son died to save you! He should be at home, safe and sound, but no, you had to drag him straight into the danger! It should've been you!" the hysterical Mrs. Hallows shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the cemetery, and before Jamie could knock that woman out (and they all knew she would've done it, whether Mrs. Hallows was a grieving mother or not, if she had the chance, and Andy, Tina, Timmy, Sarah, and Liza- despite only having one arm- would've helped her), Mr. Thomas Hallows and her oldest daughter, nineteen year old Julia, practically dragged her into the car.

Before anyone could say anything to Ryan, he was approached by two of Josh's sisters, fourteen year old Joy and nine year old Jane; his entire family, plus Liza and Sarah, glared at them, daring them to try anything.

But Joy only knelt in front of Ryan, looking him in the eye, and she pressed a small book into Ryan's hands.

"Our mom is… she needs someone to blame," Joy summed up, "But Josh wouldn't have blamed you, so I don't either. He died to save you, and… I don't know you well, but if he gave his life for you, you must be a pretty great person for Josh to care about you that much."

"We found that in Josh's room," Jane told him, pointing to the book Joy had given him. "We think he would want you to have it."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you. So much."

Joy nodded. "Thank you for being the friend our brother deserved," she told him before the sisters headed for their car.

Ryan looked down at the book, and he slowly opened it, nearly sobbing at what he saw.

Pictures. Pictures upon pictures of Josh- with his sisters, with his parents, with Ryan. All pictures of his best friend smiling at the camera, happy and cheerful and alive, and with each page Ryan looked at, he felt his spirits lift, if only a little.

Josh had died, yes… but this wasn't goodbye.

What had his parents always told him? Love is eternal?

And if there was one person Ryan loved more than his family, it was Josh… maybe that was because Josh was his family, his brother, and even though letting go hurt like heck… Josh was always in his heart.

Ryan would never forget Josh, and although things would never be the same without him, the memories of the kind, brave, selfless boy would live on in Ryan because Josh inspired him. Inspired him to be a better person, to make the most out of life because you never know when it will slip away.

Whoever said all soulmates had to be romantic?

A soulmate is a person you love and a person who loves you, a person who inspires you to be more than you ever thought you could be.

They'd see each other again. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not for a hundred years, but they would see it each other again. Josh would wait for him, and somehow… Ryan would find a way to wait until that day came when he would see his best friend again.

He hoped that Josh at least knew how thankful Ryan was, and his heart was telling him that Josh was glancing down at him from Heaven, and he knew. Josh knew Ryan was thankful, not only for Josh saving his life, but for being in it, and he knew how much Ryan loved him.

"Til we meet again," Ryan whispered, and he could almost hear Josh reply:

"Til we meet again."

* * *

 _1\. Yellow roses represent friendship._

 _Note: Til we meet again is a reference to the TV show, The 100._


End file.
